Black music
by StrawberryXThief
Summary: Kagome has been transferred into a new school and a dark past looms behind her containing music. Surrounded by music at this new school, will she be forced to play her instrument again? Will her past haunt her all over again? Inuyasha/La Corda D'Oro xOver
1. Measure One

_**Hi again. This is a crossover between La Corda D'Oro and Inuyasha. For those wondering about the Kaliedo Star Crossover, I am indeed continuing it, I just lost the USB containing the second chapter which is the problem. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

**_**Black Music**

**黒い音楽

* * *

Measure One:**

_Our tale begins in the slightly distant past. A young man dreamed of the western world and crossed the ocean. He was fond of western culture, and especially western music. For the young man, everything was new, and it was a wondrous world._

_… __And on one such wondrous day… He had an extraordinary encounter._

_The _thing_ he encountered in the yard was a very small and mysterious creature. The young man was startled, but…_

_"__Are you hurt?"_

_He felt pity for the creature and saved it._

"_I come from a country called Japan. My dream is to one day start a music school in my country. That's why I'm studying here," so spoke the young man._

"_I… owe you my life. I like you!" said the little creature, "That's why… I choose to bless the school that you build!"_

_It was truly an extraordinary, _extraordinary,_ encounter. The young man returned to his country and fulfilled his dream of building a music school. And so… some time has passed and another encounter awaits just around the corner._

OoO

A young girl moaned as rays of sunlight his her body and her alarm clock ringing in what seemed to be a never-ending cycle. In her sleepy, futile attempts to block out the sound, her arms was thrown over her ears and eyes and she tried to dig herself more into her bed, but alas, it was not to be so as her mother went into the room and pulled the blankets off of her. She groaned.

"Kagome, c'mon darling," admonished her mother, "It's your first day at your new school. I'm sure you don't want to be late."

Kagome groaned and looked at her mother with half opened eyes. "Do I have to…" he mumbled sleepily, words almost slurring together, "Why couldn't I stay at my old one?"

Her mother gave her a look and sat on the end of her bed. "You _know_ why you changed schools. Because of your many escapades in the feudal era, the school transferred you to a different one," her mother said, "Don't worry, it's a better school. It's known well for its music."

Kagome gave her a sour look, now fully awake, "You know I wont ever play again, ma. Why did you mention it?" she said as she sat up and then stretched.

Her mother sighed, "I just thought you might have gotten over _it_ already," shaking her head as she realised where this conversation was going, "Anyway dear, c'mon, get ready for school," she said lightly hitting her leg as she got up, "Breakfast is almost ready, okay."

Kagome nodded as her mother left her room. She got out of bed and went to her closet to get out her new uniform, no longer will she be running around in green when she went to the feudal era. Naraku, her main enemy, had already been defeated, but there were still a few shards missing and seeing as she was the one who broke it, she felt obligated to find it all.

Almost dressed in her, now, black and white uniform, she looked in the mirror and fixed her raven coloured hair, her grey-blue eyes staring back at her. When all the knots were out of her hair, she went to her room and packed the essentials she needed for school. Remembering what her mother said, though, she found her eyes wondering to a small darker corner of her room, and it landed on a dusty, black instrument case.

She shook her head. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'I'm not bringing myself back there.' Hearing her mother call that breakfast was ready, she swung her bag onto her back and ran downstairs. After eating her breakfast, she bid her mother 'bye' and walked out.

When she reached the big long staircase that led to the running world and away from her shrine, her home, someone blocked her path. Seeing twitching dog ears and silver long hair, the girl rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said, pressing her lips together into a thin line, "It's my first day at a new school, there is no way I'm going back right now."

And as usual, not understanding how this was important, argued back, "Nuh uh, we need to finish that jewel. _School_ can wait. You did that for the past few years," he said with his arms crossed.

"And look what it did, not only do I have to stay back another year because of my attendance, I was also transferred to a new school," she tried to explain, trying to do so without losing her temper. When she saw that he wasn't going to move, "Inuyasha, s—"

She let out a small squeak, not expecting this to happen. Inuyasha had just picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. "Inuyasha! Put me down!" she yelled, her face going red as she kicked and flailed unable to hit him. She would have yelled the 's' word if she wasn't being lifted. Inuyasha had just found a way to stop her from hitting his face to the dirt.

OoO

"I'm sorry to call you in this early, Mr Kanazawa," said the principal of Seisou Academy.

"Don't worry about it, so what seems to be the problem?" a man said looking bored before the principal. His hair was grey with tints of purple from the hitting sun and it was tied back into a ponytail, his eyes a light brown.

"Well actually…" the principal paused for a bit, "I'd like you to hold off announcing the contestants for a little while."

"Huh?" he looked almost incredulously at the principal, "I thought we were going with those five?" Not to say, the music teacher was only a little bit confused.

"It seems we're waiting for one more," he said, putting his pals together, "One more that can see _it."_

"_Huh?_ Well, this is… inconvenient," he said letting out a sigh.

"Mr Kanazawa! _Please!_"

OoO

"_**Why can't anyone hear my voice!"**_A little small creature said as it went around both campuses, **"**_**Just one more! Oh!"**_

The little creature flitted about, hearing how the music talked amongst them about the upcoming music competition and how the Gen. Ed. kids heard and saying that the competition wasn't for them.

"_**That's not true!"**_ The creature said a little desperately_, __**"You're guaranteed a spot if you notice me!"**_ But no one did and they walked on, passing the little creature, _**"N-nothing! How rude!"**_

Now Seisou Academy isn't your average school. It was a school divided into two: Music and general. They even had different uniforms for the two of them. The music students stayed out of the general educated kids' way and the Gen. Ed. kids stayed out of their way. It seemed like a different society, like riches and the poor. They stayed out of their way, while the other did the same. It was strange, but it happens all the same.

"Oh no! I can't believe the warning bell's ringing already!" A girl with brown-red hair said as she ran into the school grounds, "_Ahh,_ and _why_ is this school so spread out!" she exclaimed in frustration as she ran past the statue of a fairy.

Running into classroom marked '2-2' she was greeted by her friends. "Hey Kaho!"

"Mornin'…?" she said a little confused to why they were just lounging about and the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Did you run all the way here, Kaho?" said one of them sceptically, "First period is study hall."

"_What?_" she said as she slouched down by the door, exhausted, "I wasted all that energy…" she mumbled to herself.

"Hay, Kaho! Check this out. This girl here…" her dark haired friend, Yuki, began.

"Hey you don't have to say it like that!" her other friend, Kisa, defended herself.

Yuki sighed and waved her arms around as she explained, "she's going on about fairies, violins and romance."

"You don't know the story about the competition?" Kisa exclaimed, looking horrified at the idea.

"…Competition?" Kahoko questioned as she sat down with them, flicking her brown-red hair back lightly as it got into her eyes.

As soon as she said that, Kisa went into her own world as she imagined a story of romance and started to tell Kahoko about how fairies secretly live at the school and the competition that this school holds every few years and how the fairy was the bridge of romance between rivals.

"I don't know about fairies," Kahoko said as she rubbed the back of her head, "But isn't the competition only for music students, anyway?"

"No," Yuki said, since Kisa was still in her little world of romance and Kahoko looked at her surprised, "It just ends up being that way. The winners end up being internationally famous too."

"Wow, so it _is_ a big deal then."

"What happened anyway? You came to school late," Yuki asked, abruptly changing the subject, "You're never usually late."

"Yeah, I forgot to set my alarm… and _that's right," _Kahoko said as she moaned in horror, "I didn't finish my English homework last night. Aw, and I hate the teacher too! And to think that people working everyday towards a dream like that competition."

Her friend Yuki just shook her head.

OoO

Kagome climbed back over the well to her own time, her clothes slightly dishevelled. She was _not_ going to miss her first day. Once she managed to get free she had managed to 'sit' Inuyasha a million times before running to the well. But before she had arrived, she had asked Sesshoumaru to especially remember this date so he could stop Inuyasha if he came for her again.

She mumbled under her breath angrily as she stormed down the steps. She was already late as it was, she didn't feel the need to rush to school and waste a lot of energy. On the bottom of the steps, she blinked in surprise to see a black limo waiting. The door opened and revealed to be Sesshoumaru of the future. She stared at him blankly before she went into full fits of laughter at seeing Sesshoumaru in a suit. Sure, she thought of him as a rich man if he made it this far, but she had never imagined him in a suit.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping tears off her face as she grinned at his annoyed features, "So you remembered."

"Of course," he said slightly annoyed, making room for her and gesturing her to come in, "This Sesshoumaru never forgets the promises he makes. So, where to?"

She grinned. "Seisou Academy."

He looked at her surprised, "You're going to quite a prestigious school, especially for those who want to become musicians."

She scowled at the mention at the word musician. "Yes, I know, my ma told me it was quite famous for its musicians."

Sesshoumaru looked at her surprised, surprised at her cold tone towards musicians. "I take it that you don't like them."

She sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't mind them…" she said as she looked out the window, "It's just, every time my ma mentions it, its like she's pushing me towards it. You see," she towards him, a sad smile in place, "I used to play an instrument, but I stopped a few years back."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why did you stop?"

She looked out the window again, not showing that tears were close to falling. "For personal reasons," she said in a strangely strained voice. Sesshoumaru didn't push the issue further.

Arriving at the school she grinned at him and bid him bye. Sesshoumaru stopped her before she could make her way to class. "Here," he said handing her a note, "Use this as an excuse. I'm well known in the country, so they would have no doubt heard of me. The note just states that I asked an audience with my adoptive, younger sister before you went to school."

Kagome smiled, "Wow, thank you. Will you be here to pick me up, or will I be making my own way home?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a soft smile, only reserved for her and Rin, "Unfortunately, you have to make your own way back, but I will visit in the weekend. Make sure to warn your mother."

She laughed. "Thank you, again. I will be looking forward to the visit."

Biding 'bye's to each other, Kagome walked into the school, slightly disturbed that is was so spread out and quiet, but it was understandable since everyone was in class. Seeing a sign that pointed towards the office, she made her way there.

OoO

Kahoko cursed as she carried one thing too many towards the music area, her hands growing clammy with so many things in one hand. She cursed her English teacher under her breath, wondering if it was all right for a teacher to use her to her advantage.

"I'm definitely going to be late just getting back from the music building," she mumbled to herself. She blinked as someone pushed past her, making her lose her balance and books, sheets and other stuff fell down stairs before her and she felt her body following after.

She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact, but it never came as she felt something come around her waist, stopping her from falling down the stairs. "Wow, that was close," a male voice said from behind her. Her heart was still pumping from the adrenaline from the close accident.

"Sorry about that," he said, still from behind her, so she couldn't see his face.

'What the heck…?' she thought as she answered him, "I-I… I think… so." Her eyes roamed to the steps that she was sure she could have died from or gotten into a serious accident. Her eyes stopped at a girl who was on the floor rubbing her head from getting hit from the cylindrical poster. The girl looked up at them, her blue-grey eyes blinking in somewhat surprise.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

OoO

"I'm sorry for making you two help," Kahoko said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't worry, it was my bad," the green-haired teen said and Kahoko couldn't help but look to his chest where his tie resided. 'He must be in the same grade.' How ever when she looked at the mysterious girl who had decided to help without saying anything, her tie was not there.

"Uh, where's you're tie?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?" she seemed to be out of it before she followed her gaze down to where her tie should be. She blinked and suddenly cursed, surprising both she and the boy next to her. "Inuyasha might've taken it when I 'sat' him…." She mumbled under her breath, confusing both Kahoko and the guy, but they didn't ask further.

"Uh, my name's Kahoko Hino from class two, year two. And you both?" she asked.

"…Me? I'm Ryotaro," he introduced, "Ryotaro Tsuchiura. I'm in class five." He said with a smile.

The raven-haired girl looked at them before she looked ahead and just stated. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Kahoko just gave her a smile. If she didn't want to say what grade she was in, who's to push her?

"Hey, we're here," Kahoko said pointing to the door stating '2-A'.

"Hmm," Ryotaro said looking around as students dressed in white uniform whispered amongst themselves wondering why three General Ed. students are in the music campus. "I've never been here before, but I can't believe how different it feels."

"Yeah, you're right. The building itself seems a lot older and… they have different uniforms, so," she said as she glanced back at the whispering students, "We definitely stand out here."

Kagome just shrugged. Having only being in the school for half an hour, it was a surprise that no one realised she was a new student. She didn't hold the same feelings the Gen. Ed. kids had for the Music students, but she did feel a bit out of place amongst the whispering that people give out.

"But I tell you," Ryotaro said as he looked back at the students that were staring, "It doesn't feel good to be treated like such an outsider. The Gen. Ed. School and the music school each have a strong sense of pride. I wonder if it just feels like we aren't part of the school."

"You've got a point."

Kagome, yet again, shrugged. At the moment she felt like an outsider in both schools with how they were talking, like they were quite knowledgeable, which they probably were. She knew nothing of the school. Why it was so spaced or even why they decided that they should have different uniforms even though it was the same school. She would have to ask later if she still was very curious.

"Well… I'm just glad we don't have to wear the same uniform," remarked Ryotaro as they faced the classroom, but not entering it. Kagome briefly wondered if they were just scared to enter the classroom.

"Why?"

"That tie that's all ruffly like a scarf? I wouldn't be caught dead in that." He said with humour behind his voice.

"That's terrible, but I do agree," she said.

"You three," a voice said behind them. Well, behind Kahoko and Ryotaro. Kagome was standing off on the side waiting for the two of them to enter patiently. "Will you move?"

"Eh?" Kahoko said turning to him in surprise, not quite expecting it, even though they really should have since they were blocking the way to inside the classroom.

"You're in my way," he said simply as they quickly moved out of the way to the classroom.

"I'm sorry," Kahoko said.

"Perfect. We were asked to bring some stuff to this class," Ryotaro said, "Do you mind taking it in.

Kagome tilted her head to the side cutely as she pondered on why the blue haired teen looked familiar before a smile lit up in her face as she realised that she _did_ know the person.

"Why can't you take it in yourselves?" he said coldly, "Why should I do it?"

Before he walked into class, and Kagome didn't know why she was possessed to do so. He was apart of a certain time in her past that she wanted to definitely forget. "Len…" she said softly, effectively stopping him since he didn't know he was known among the Gen. Ed. kids and looked at her, before familiarity dawned in his features.

"… Kagome?" She blinked before she realised what she had done and dumped the stuff in his hands and looked at the other two, "It was nice meeting you two," she quickly bowed before running away. Len blinked and looked at the stuff in his hands.

He looked at the other two, and glared. "What class is she in?" his voice cold, not the soft, surprised tone he had spoken upon seeing Kagome.

Kahoko shrugged. "I don't know, she never said," she answered.

He gave them a cold look before entering the classroom. "What the heck? Who was that?" Ryotaro said as they put the stuff away. 'What a jerk,' Kahoko thought as they walked away, 'He was good looking though. I hope I won't ever have to deal with him again.'

OoO

Kahoko sighed as she leaned on the rail as she stared at the cat. 'Oh, they were talking about a contest this morning, weren't they?' she thought to herself, 'I wonder if it's a big deal to the music students. The fairy…' she sighed as she remember Kisa's ramblings, 'I guess that ridiculous statue of a fairy in the school up front sparks those ridiculous rumours.'

She stared at the fat cat, all curled up in the sun's heat. 'Don't they know fairies… don't exist,' she thought. "You're one fat cat," she said to herself despite her thoughts being somewhere else, "I wonder who feeds you?"

"_**Time! I'm running out of time!"**_

Kahoko jumped as she heard a voice and she looked about her. 'That was weird, I swore I heard—'

"_**Soon! I have to be discovered soon! Why doesn't anyone notice me?"**_

"Huh?" she looked up and her eyes widened.

"_**Ohh? Ohhh…! You can see me? You can see me right!?"**_

"What?"

"_**This is fabulous!"**_

None of them noticed. No one could see a raven-haired girl who was safely in the shadows staring in wide-eyed shock as she saw the fairy come into view and talk to a frightened Kahoko. She took a step back and ran away to where her classroom was supposed to be. There was no way in hell she would get herself involved with music again.

* * *

_**Hi again and that is that for the first chapter. I am well aware of the fact that a lot was from the manga, but I needed that starting before actually changing it to my plot and a completely different story. Anyways, I hope you like it, and please review. It's nice to know my work is appreciated.**_

**_-SxT_**


	2. Measure two

* * *

**_Oh wow, I did not expect so much good feedback from you guys. I was so happy that I ended updating faster than expected. (Believe me, because I'm on my last year of high school, updating usually takes ages) Anyway, here's chapter two!_**

* * *

**Black Music**

黒い音楽

* * *

**Measure Two:**

Kagome took in a deep breath as she stood before the classroom door. She was exceptionally late and that already made a bad impression of her. She hoped the note Sesshoumaru had given her was enough to tell them enough so she didn't really get a bad first impression, after all, she didn't know how big Sesshoumaru was in the business world.

Putting her hand on the handle, she took another deep breath and slid open the door, effectively stopping the class when the teacher went to see whom it was.

"Uh," she said a little nervously, "I'm the new student," she said holding out her note, "And this is why I'm a little late today…"

The teacher took the note passively and it was only a matter of moments before the man's eyes widened and his gaze flicked to her wanting to say something, but at the same time he couldn't. Kagome thought to herself quite humorously if this was what attention she could get with just being associated with Sesshoumaru… and then she mentally groaned. That meant if he were to say something about her, she would no less have unwanted attention on her.

She looked at the class as she waited for the teacher to tell her what to do and was a little surprised to see Kahoko, who looked pale and in shock, standing in front of two other girl's with a fairy zooming in front of the three of them, two of the three not noticing the little creature. It didn't help as Kahoko almost fainted and the little creature laughed maniacally when it finally found out her name.

Kagome shook her head lightly and her eyes roamed around to see that the class was in total disarray, obviously going back to their own little conversations to before she had opened the door. The school was so damn big, she wouldn't be surprised if they thought her to be a student from another class passing the teacher a note from another teacher.

When her gaze landed back at the teacher, she couldn't help but think 'Oh my God…' as the teacher kept looking from her to the note and her again. Deciding enough was enough she put her hands on her hips, "Are you done yet, or am I going to have to make my own way about this?" she asked, slightly annoyed. First Inuyasha, then seeing Len, then seeing a fairy she did not want to see and now the teacher looking at her dumbly.

"Ah, sorry," he said as he realised what on Earth he was doing, "Sorry, got lost in my own thoughts Higurashi-san," he turned to the class and clapped three times gaining the attention of the class, which was, albeit slowly, quieting down. "Today class, we have a new student, although she is a little later than expected," he looked at Kagome, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Kagome smiled lightly and nodded. She turned to the class, completely ignoring the fairy creature that seemed to look at her thoughtfully. Kagome wasn't dumb, she knew about this kind of fairies, or fata as they called themselves. They made people play music for whoever could see them and was deemed 'special' in their eyes. Kagome didn't doubt that this fairy was going to get Kahoko to play music one way or another.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome," she introduced herself with a friendly smile to everyone, "I live in a shrine in a place a little bit far from here. But that's not why I'm late, fortunately. Just had a run in with a brother of mine. Anyway, I'm new here, so please help me out and I hope we all become great friends." She looked at the teacher expectantly and he blinked.

"Uh, yeah," his eyes roamed around the classroom, "Ah, Kahoko, would you like to show this lovely new student around for the week?"

Kahoko blinked and looked over at Kagome as her eyes brightened with recognition. "Sure, that's fine with me."

The male teacher nodded appreciatively, "Good, now that's all done, there's a spare seat in front of Kahoko, the girl that just spoke," the teacher explained and taking that as her cue, she moved towards her seat.

And so, class went on. It was when he was talking about formulas and the like that she had realised what subject she was actually in. Mathematics, her most despised subject. Luckily enough, since she had to repeat the year, she knew what to expect with the subject. In all her feudal escapades and studying, math was the one thing that had her all troubled and made her study _extra_ hard for it.

The math teacher - who she learned was named Hinara-Sensei – she realised that now she had the time to actually feel her surroundings, she had realised that he was a quarter demon. There were a few others, with even less signals of demonic blood running through their veins. Kagome concluded that Demons and humans integrated so much, there were a large variety of 'impure' bred.

Kagome mentally laughed of how Sesshoumaru would have loved this in the duration of five hundred years. Watching how _humans_ mated with _demons_. But now she thought about it, the odd colours of hair spoke in itself volumes as she looked around. She even remembered seeing someone in the Music School with _green_ hair and that was _not_ normal and now that she thought about it, Len had blue hair and Ryotaro had green hair.

She shook her head out of her musings and at that very moment the bell rang, causing her to jump. The day went uneventful besides the new comer greeting from others and Kahoko, who seemed dead (no doubt to the fairy that had indeed frightened her earlier) showing her where her classes were.

It was truly a boring day.

OoO

Kahoko walked into her home, passed her mother and passed her sister and walked directly to her room, feeling quite apathetic as she numbly grabbed a dictionary and promptly looked in the column of words beginning with 'f'. Her finger stopped at what she was looking for.

_**Fairy:**__ A mythical being of folklore and romance usually having diminutive human form and magic powers; its form and personality differ by region and time period._

Kahoko suddenly dropped the book as she shuddered and hugged herself. "Quit it already," she reprimanded herself. "I'm going to bed!" she announced to no one and with that she pulled the covers over herself, not wanting to think about it anymore.

And all too soon, daytime came and she found herself in front of the classroom far too quickly as she yawned and entered. It was too sudden when she heard an exclamation of her name before she was pulled right back out the corridor by her wrist and noticed her friend Kisa pulling her along.

"B-big news!" she exclaimed to a clueless, confused Kahoko.

"Wah? What's wrong?" she managed to say in her confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll see," She said pulling the confused girl along to a certain area in the hallway where people had only started crowding.

"Oh, this is what you're talking about," Kahoko said as they came to an abrupt stop to stare at what everyone else was looking at, "It's just a contest list, so what?" she questioned looking at the sheet titled: Seisou Academy music competition participants.

"Yeah, _but_ look at the very bottom," her friend said almost worried… concerned.

"Bottom?" Kahoko said, her eyes roaming down the page.

OoO

Kagome stopped walking as soon as she saw Kahoko's friend, whom she learned was named 'Kisa' pull Kahoko past her hurriedly. Being curious as she was, she followed the both of them and saw that Kisa wasn't the only one frantic when she discovered the hall was quite crowded with people reading a list of Music Competition participants. She, herself, began reading the list.

_**Participants:**_

_**Music school**_

_**1-A: Keiichi Shimizu**_

In a not too far away building of the music school, students huddled around the exact same message hung up in their homeroom. "The contest list is up," a random student declared.

"Really? And…?"

"Shimizu was selected from our class," the girl in the same grade said as she looked at the list.

"Shimizu, huh…?" the boy said as he looked over towards a student sleeping peacefully on his desk, "So… Does sleeping beauty know that?"

"Probably not…" she said looking worriedly at the sleeping boy before sighing, "Hey, Shimizu! _Shimizu!_ He's up now!" she said as the previously sleeping boy slowly lifted his head, although still staring at his desk, tired, "Hey Shimizu! Shimizu? How do you get a reaction from him?" she said, trying to gain the sleepy boy's attention.

_**1-B: Shoko Fuyumi**_

A girl just down by the hall stared at the sheet in shock, hands covering her mouth and tears almost falling with happiness that undoubtly swelled in her at that moment.

A girl right by her looked at a guy that stared indifferently at the sheet of paper. She smiled. "Ren, congratulations! Well done!"

_**2-A: Len Tsukumori**_

Len turned to the girl that congratulated him. "What do you mean 'well done'?" he said coldly, "I was just selected as a participant."

The girl gulped nervously as Len gave her a cold look of indifference and then turned to walk away.

_**3-B: Kazuki Hihara  
3-B: Azuma Yunoki**_

In the classroom of 3-B, it was placed with lively chatter of excited music school students. "Congratulations Azuma!" two girls greeted a purple long haired boy that looked a lot like a girl. "We're looking forward to your performance!"

"Thanks," he said with a smile, making the girl's before him almost swoon, "I hope I can live to your expectations."

"Oh, Kazuki was selected too," the first girl who spoke, remembering.

"Really? Then, I think he'll be…" Azuma chuckled, "…Running over here soon."

And as if cued, thumps that sounded like running feet came towards them with a hyper voice accompanying it, calling "Yunoki! Yunoki!"

"See?" Azuma said as the girl's tilted their heads to the side past Azuma's broad shoulders to see Kazuki running towards them with a large grin.

"We got picked for the competition!" he said excitedly to the calm, smiling teen that was a lot taller than him. Azuma turned to him.

"Hey," Azuma greeted, "Yeah, I just heard."

"Cool, I'm so surprised though! It's so sudden!" remarked Kazuki with a laugh. "I'm so excited!"

"I haven't actually seen the list. So, who else has been selected?" questioned Azuma.

"Huh? Who else?" Kazuki looked up as if thinking, "Well, there's you, me… and… and…" he said trying to remember.

Azuma, seeing that Kazuki was having trouble remembering, said, "Ah, that's okay. I'll look at the list later."

"Oh, that's right!" Kazuki said, completely ignoring Azuma's last statement as he hit his left fist to his right palm as he remembered something, "I remember now, there was someone from Gen Ed!" he exclaimed happily.

Azuma looked at him surprised, "Gen Ed School?"

OoO

'_The very bottom…'_ Kahoko thought as she slowly looked down the list.

**_Added participant_**

"Kahoko?" Kisa said worriedly and Kagome stared at the list unsurprised.

'_Why…?'_ Kahoko thought, her mind feeling rather numb, as she couldn't help but stare blankly at it.

**_General Education school 2-2: Kahoko Hino_**

'Why is my name there?' she thought as her mind went to full haywire panic.

Kagome on the other hand looked at the sheet with a look of indifference. She just _knew_ something was going to happen to Kahoko when she saw that _fairy_. A magical fairy that no one else was supposed to see _but_ Kahoko. She knew that the fairy was going to pull her into something related to music, so when she saw the music competition participants list, it was to no doubt that she looked at it unsurprised.

She looked to Kahoko to see her expression and noticed that she was in shock. Knowing that she wasn't going to move for a while, Kagome put a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to jump and then look at Kagome.

"O-oh, hey," she said, voice small and her mind still in wonder.

Kagome gave her a comforting smile, "C'mon, class is going to begin," she said, "You look surprised. Don't you play an instrument?" she asked, playing dumb.

Kahoko shook her head, unable to produce proper words.

Kagome frowned and then a thought came to her, "C'mon, we'll be late for class this way. There should be a teacher in charge of this competition so, if you want, we'll go see them when its break," Kagome suggested.

Snapping out of her reverie, Kahoko gave her a smile at the idea. "Yeah, this is absurd," she said, "They must have mistaken the name," she laughed, albeit nervously, "I don't even play an instrument."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah."

OoO

It was now break and Kagome and Kahoko made their way towards the staff room where they asked for the teacher running the music competition.

"The music competition?" The teacher, with a name of which Kagome had yet to remember, had said thoughtfully, "Oh right, I think that would be Kanazawa-Sensei."

"Kanazawa-Sensei?" Kahoko questioned. She truly had no idea who on Earth that was, despite being in this school for quite a while.

"Yeah, the music teacher." Seeing that she had no clue who that was, the teacher with glasses took matters into his own hands and looked about the room. "Kanazawa-Sensei," he called out once he spotted the grey-purple haired teacher. "There's two students here that want to talk to you about the music competition!"

The man looked towards them, bored, with a pack of cigarettes in his hands. "The competition?" he said as the girls walked towards him.

"I'm sorry to impose on you like this," Kagome said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Kahoko Hino… we're second year students."

"Hino?" he questioned as he looked towards the other girl. She nodded. "Oh… you're the contestant?" he said taking out a cigarette and putting it in his mouth and lighting it. Kagome frowned at that, but didn't say anything. She never did like smoking.

"Actually, about that…" she said, quickly summing up on what to say in her mind, "I think it's a mistake that I have been selected. Did you not mistake me for someone else?"

"Nope. You're definitely the one," he said without hesitation.

Kahoko looked aghast. "No! I _really_ think you have the wrong person," she said indignantly, trying to get him to see that.

"There's nothing I can do. I didn't choose the participants," he said, then rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean _really._ Why am _I _stuck with this competition?"

'What am I supposed to say to _that_…?' Kahoko thought to herself before she realised with a falling heart, 'He really doesn't seem to care.'

"Besides," he said taking another puff of his cigarette, "That fact that you got selected means that you saw _it,_ right?" Kahoko looked at him shocked. "I feel sorry for you. Just do your best I guess. Well, I would go to it if you have any complaints and questions."

"You mean you can see it?" she said, hope kind of filling her again.

"Not at all," and her hope completely crashed. "I'm just relaying a message from the principal. Oh yeah, there was something I was supposed to tell you. You have to go to the practice wing of the music building after school. I think you can find _it_ there."

'Huh?' she thought and was about to say something when a loud, happy voice bet her to it. "_Kanayaaan!_" 'Kanayan? What's that,' she thought absently.

"Crap," the teacher said as Kahoko looked behind her and Kagome looked quite amused when a bouncy green haired boy came this way with an elegant teen walking just behind him (who oddly reminded her of Sesshoumaru… for… some odd reason…)

"We've been picked for the competition," he said happily and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He reminded her of Shippou. And then her eyes widened. Shippou! And the others. She had just realised she would need to go back soon to finish the jewel. She knew if she left it for too long, there might be another antagonist and God knows Naraku was enough.

"We heard you were in charge," the purple haired male said charmingly.

"Crap," he said as if students troubled him so much, which they probably do, "You people just keep coming."

Azuma blinked as he heard that. "Keep coming?" he said as he looked directly at Kahoko and Kagome.

Kagome smiled and waved.

"_Oh!_" said the hyperactive boy, "Are you the one from Gen Ed?" he said as he instantly grabbed Kagome's hand, shaking it enthusiastically while saying, "Nice to meet you! I'm Kazuki Hihara! A third year concentrating on the trumpet. I'm so excited there's one from Gen Ed. I hope it'll be a fun competition."

Kagome laughed and quickly stopped him from continuing on as she shook her head lightly, amusement in her voice. "No, no, that's not me. My name's Kagome Higurashi. I only came to this school yesterday. My friend here is the one that's listed."

Kazuki turned bright red. "Oh sorry," he said letting go of her hand, slightly embarrassed before he brightened up again, "But you're new, right? You came at the right time. I hope you enjoy watching the competition."

"Kazuki, you can't just bombard her like that," Azuma said lightly, with a happy smile, "I'm sorry," he said enchantingly, "I'm Azuma Yunoki, and my concentration is the flute," he said looking directly at Kahoko. "You're Kahoko Hino, right? What do you play?"

"E-eh?"

"Yeah," Kazuki said joining in, really curious as to what Kahoko played, "What do you play? The piano?"

"Uhhh…" was the only sound she managed at the moment.

"I hope it's not the flute," Azuma said good naturally, "You'd be my competition."

"Umm, well, actually," she said in a small voice as they bombarded her. She was panicking, truly panicking and Kagome didn't know what to do to help her. She could always say a random instrument, but what if she didn't like it. "This is all a mistake!" Kahoko all but yelled. Realising she yelled, she lowered her voice, "I have nothing to do with this," she said already running off, "Excuse me!"

"Huh? Kahoo!" Kazuki called after her, quite confused, but she was already out of sight. Kagome just stood there, confused as to what to do. She felt inclined to follow her, but at the same time, Kazuki and Azuma seemed to pull at her. She didn't know why, though.

"Isn't that her?" Kazuki said, quite confused.

"How should I put this…" Kanazawa-Sensei said, putting all attention of the three students there at him, "_Gaah!_ I hate this!" He said instead of the explanation and Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "You all are amusing," she said giving them a bright smile. Never would she have thought, the reason she was drawn to them was not only because of their aura, but also their silent music. Soon, though, she was going to regret ever having inevitable contact with the music students.

OoO

"Kagome, you want to come with me to the music building?" Kahoko asked Kagome a little hopefully and how could Kagome refuse. Not only was she pleading with wide eyes, Kagome was a miko. It was in her blood to be inclined to anybody within her abilities.

Kagome let out a sigh. "Alright," she said, "You have some kind of meeting right. I'll wait outside the classroom for you when we reach there, 'kay?"

Kahoko easily agreed, since she had _just_ realised who she was meeting with wasn't human and can only be seen by her. She had just realised she would've looked like an idiot talking to midair.

No sooner, they reached the music room and Kahoko entered, smiling at Kagome as she glanced back and then closed the door behind her and almost yelled in fright when the fairy came up behind her.

"_What _are you?" Kahoko asked when her heartbeat slowed its rate. She had asked to make sure. She had made assumptions based on Kisa's story, but if it was something _else_.

"_**Me?"**_ said the little fairy look alike creature, _**"My name is Lili, and I'm a Fata."**_

"Fa-ta?"

"_**That's right. Humans sometimes call us music fairies. We Fata have a duty to pursue happiness through all beings through music,"**_ Lili started explaining, _**"Fatas know that all beings can be happy, and because music is universally lead to all beings to love…"**_

"Wait a second!" Kahoko said, stopping the fairy… or fata thing, "I don't quite understand."

"_**Huh? We think that all beings of this world can find happiness through music,"**_ Lili put out in plain words, _**"That music is a source of happiness. That's why we work to spread music around the world, so that it can be filled with happiness! I usually use magic to make myself invisible, but in fact these last few days I've relaxed my magic."**_

"…Why?" Kahoko asked suspiciously.

"_**To find those who can see me, meaning…"**_ Lili said with a grin, _**"Those who are compatible with Fatas."**_

And so, Lili went into a full explanation about Fatas and their mission to making the world a much more happier place, but that didn't convince Kahoko as to _why_ she was put into the competition. Lili just explained that since they were on the same wavelength she had the potential to do music.

And then the conversation came to the part where she was given a 'magic' violin. Kahoko just stared incredulously at it.

"Wait a second," Kahoko said looking at Lili, "If it's a magic violin, then anyone can play it, right? It doesn't have to be me?"

"_**Well, its still in the testing phase,"**_ Lili explained, _**"That's why there's a chance of not connecting with the violin unless you're in the same wave length as me."**_

"So you're saying I'm the trial run?" she said sceptically, looking at the violin in her hands.

"_**Something like that. Just try it for now!"**_ Lili said flying over to her face.

"What? Try it out?"

"_**Yeah, c'mon! Just do what feels natural,"**_ he said with a smile, _**"Here, use this bow."**_

Having a bow magically appear in her hand, she looked at the violin with half narrowed eyes before she half-heartedly put the end of the violin under her chin like she had seen various times through movies or a special performance in school assemblies done my music students. 'Natural, huh?' she thought to herself before her body moved on its own and into position.

Suddenly getting scared, she threw the violin on instinct and hugged herself as Lili yelled, _**"What are you doing?"**_ he exclaimed, diving quickly under the violin before it could crash and break.

"_M-m-m-my body just moved_," she said shivering in contempt.

OoO

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes as she couldn't help but listen to the conversation as she waited for Kahoko. "Violin, huh?" she mumbled, "What am I getting myself into," she said as she slid onto the floor covering her face with her hands. She had just realised that without knowing she had gotten herself involved – albeit indirectly – with music once again. "_Nooo,"_ she moaned to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back.

"Ka… Kagome?" she heard a male voice question and she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked off to her side and her eyes widen as she stood quickly, "L-_Len_?!"

* * *

_**And there you have it people. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love the feedback. I'm not quite sure what the pairing is going to be (Or I know, but its going to be a secret ) but maybe, just maybe, it might be Len/Kag... who knows**_

**_Anyways, please review. it makes me happy._**

**_-SxT_**


	3. Measure three

**_Wow, I updated fast (despite the fact I have to my homework for math methods, Japanese, Food and Technology, and English Language...) Oh well. The reviews helped hahaha. Anyways, this chapter is pretty short. It's more to give more background info on Len and Kagome. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Urgh, I hope its not bad o.o ..._**

* * *

** Black Music**

黒い音楽

* * *

**Measure**** Three:**

_It was to no doubt that they went to the same Junior High school. She was a year older and he was a year younger. He was the epitome of perfection. Or so, all the girls thought. She was just an ordinary looking girl. Kagome never thought of him as someone 'perfect'. He was human like everyone else. She didn't feel the need to pamper him or praise him like everyone did. And she always saw. Saw how he coldly treated people, but it only ended up adding annoyance when his fan girls called it his 'cool' act. For God sakes people, there were other guys _just_ as good looking as him._

_It was when the teacher had given her a task to do that required her to go to the music room. Kagome always had thought the teacher did it to spite her. After all, the two of them always seem to have something against each other. Maybe because she wasn't good at Mathematics… The teacher always did pick on her in the classroom instead of help her. It irritated her to no end. And so, she was given the task to give a note to the music teacher. And that's when she heard it._

_She knew that Len Tsukumori could play the violin, but she didn't know how _well_ he played. It was beautiful, the most enchanting piece she had ever heard. And it was because of him that she began playing a musical instrument. Of course, she did not choose the violin, but something else. She didn't want to be like one of those people that copied you because of how cute he looked and how they wanted to play it to get closer to him and _**that**_ irritated her to no end more than ever._

_It was already half way through the school year when her musical abilities had proceeded faster than your average student. She was a fast learner and skilled at practice. Her teacher thought of finally putting together an ensemble…_

_And that's how she began talking to him. How their odd friendship had begun. He had opened up to her and she to him. They had become good friends through some odd miracle. Maybe it was the way she had ignored him at first or often told him off instead of pamper him with praises and goods. Or maybe it was the fact that she reprimanded him or yelled at him every time he seemed to have a stick up his ass. Or maybe it was the fact that her compliments weren't empty like everyone else's. She was a fiery girl and tolerated nothing from anyone. She would always speak her mind._

_And soon, they were known as the school's 'couple' even though they were _not_ going out. No matter how many times__** she**__ had said or told them. No matter how many times __**he **__glared and said dangerously that they weren't every time someone did call them a couple to their face. It was just useless against powerful rumours. And they were just that: Rumours._

_Kagome smiled as she stared outside the classroom window and poked her head out as the breeze passed by her face, making her hair fly and her eyes close at the feeling._

"_Kagome," she heard a soft voice behind her and she turned around._

"_Len!" she said happily, running to him._

OoO

"Kagome," he said, looking at her in disbelief, "Why…?" He frowned, looking at the girl who was taking slow steps back, her heart pounding in her chest as she refused to actually look at him. He strode forward quickly and, Kagome having no time to react, couldn't pull away fast enough as he grabbed hold of her wrist. "Look at me! Why did you leave?" he demanded.

"Let me go!" she almost shrieked in panic trying to pull away from him, "Let me go, Len!"

"No," he said angrily as he pulled her towards him since she was so fixated in running away and slammed her back onto the wall. She winced at the contact and Len almost regretted it. _Almost._ "I will not let you go until you give me a valid reason as to why you left."

"No, let me _go_ Len," she said in a now small voice, but she still looked quite hysterical, "Let me go, _please_."

"No!" he all but yelled, causing her to shrink back and he sighed as he tried to regain most of his composure and said in a lower volume, "You left without a word and you expect me let you go without a consequence. Last time I saw you… you were just…" he sighed and shook his head, "I couldn't…" He shook his head again, "Just… _why?"_

Kagome had, by this time, looked down and refused to meet his gaze. Little did she know her half demon friend was just outside the window, fuming at Kagome's, obviously, saddened aura. He had followed her scent, wanting to demand her back now that her 'first day' was done and over with. He snarled, putting his hand on the hat on his head, a habit he acquired whenever he was in Kagome's time. If anyone saw he had dog-ears, there might be trouble. Quickly, he had disappeared from the window, quickly finding a why in (If he broke in by damaging something, he knew he would have just about a million 'sits' causing himself a large headache accompanied with pain).

"I… I will not dignify you with an answer, Len," she said, sudden determination burning in her eyes, "If you want to know, find out on your own without having the need to ask me of such trivial matters."

"_Trivial?_" he said angrily. He leaned in, glaring, "This is not a trivial matter, Kagome," he said coldly, causing her to shudder at the tone. "Why did you stop playing the--"

"Kagome! Gah! Get away from her!" they both heard a male's deep tone voice, between something that sounded like an unhuman-like snarl. Kagome stiffened, instantly recognising the voice. However, Len didn't and turned to look at the intruder, unhappy about being interrupted.

He was met with the oddest sight of a male with long silver and amber eyes wearing a red hakama and a cap, not at all suiting the person. His amber eyes narrowed slightly when he saw that Len didn't move from Kagome completely.

"Who the hell are you?"

Before the both of them could engage in a cat and dog fight, she spoke up. "Inuyasha, why are you here now? I said I wouldn't be back for another week!" she said, taking this chance to move away from Len.

"Feh," he said crossing his arms, but still taking caution to Len, "Like hell I'm going to wait! You're needed over there more than here, wench. I only let you off yesterday because you felt it was so damn important to be in school."

Len narrowed his eyes. "He calls you wench?" he asked coldly.

Kagome didn't look at him. "Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you that it's 'Kagome'? Not wench, bitch or anything else," she said, a warning tint in her eyes, "Now, listen to me and listen to me closely. School is, in fact, important. I will not go back for another week and if you do not like it, when you drag me back kicking and screaming, you will not like what will happen once you put me down."

Inuyasha visibly winced but turned his head to the side stubbornly, hiding it. "Feh."

Suddenly the door opened and Kagome was suddenly reminded of Kahoko. "What's going on here?" the girl asked confused.

Kagome turned to her with a smile and it almost faltered when she saw the violin case. "Nothing much really," she said with a forced smile, "Ah, this is my friend Inuyasha. He just wanted to see me about something."

"Inuyasha? What a strange name," Kahoko remarked before she realised what she said might have been an insult, "Ah, I mean, its so unique. Not a lot of people are called that."

Inuyasha shrugged and Len looked indifferent. "What are you doing in the practise room? I booked the room for today." He said coldly.

Kahoko blinked before red rushed into her features in embarrassment. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't know."

Len seemed to look her up and down completely missing the look Kagome gave him, "You're the contestant," he said when he saw the violin case, "You better be good, or its an insult to us music students that you're even in the competition," he looked at Kagome, missing the look of nervousness that Kahoko wore, "And Kagome, I'll talk to you later. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to find out why you stopped playing."

Kagome didn't say anything as he walked into the music room and she ignored the looks of curiosity that sparked from both Kahoko and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she said with a sigh, "Just… go home. I'll be there in a week and if I'm not there by then, then you can come and retrieve me, okay?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine," he mumbled, "But you better be back by then. And here, you dropped this over there before you left" She nodded, smiled and took the tie from his hands that she previously lost. He sprinted off.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kahoko said worriedly, "That blue-haired guy seemed angry."

Kagome didn't answer as she stared off to where Inuyasha disappeared. She slowly turned her head to the case in the girl's hand and gave Kahoko a forced smile. "A violin, huh?"

Kahoko looked from Kagome and followed her eyes to the violin case in her hands. She knew Kagome was changing the subject, but didn't let that bother her. They had only known each other for two days. She wasn't about to push Kagome to tell her anything, yet. But as a friend, she was worried all the same. "Ah yeah, it seems that I can actually play this instrument fairly well."

Kagome nodded. "Cool, I give you luck to the competition."

Kahoko laughed nervously. "I wish I didn't have to do it."

Kagome, then, tried to give her an encouraging smile as they began walking out of the building and the school. "Don't worry," she said, "Since it seems that fate chose you, I guess you would to go along with it. Fight it and you might do something you might regret."

Kahoko blinked. "Are you telling me to do the competition?" she asked dubiously.

Kagome grinned, although forced. "I'm telling you to do whatever your heart tells you and you'll be fine. There would be some hard times, but no path is easy," she advised, "So, if your heart is telling you to do the competition then do it, if not, then, drop it all together. They can't make you play."

Kahoko smiled. "Thanks Ka—" she began, but tripped.

"Ah, are you alright…?" Kagome said before she realised _what_ she tripped over, "Is that a boy sleeping on the ground?"

"He looks like a first year…" Kahoko said slowly as she shook his shoulders and he looked dazedly at them, "And a music student." Not to say, that the white uniform was a dead give away of which school he was apart of.

Kagome smiled at is cute features. He looked like a little child like that, "C'mon kid, school's already over. So, go home now, you shouldn't sleep outside." He looked up at them for a bit before nodding.

"What are you doing sleeping outside anyway?" Kahoko asked, "It's dangerous."

"… I dunno," he mumbled as Kahoko ruffled wits of leaves and grass out of his blonde hair. 'What a weird kid,' she thought to herself, 'But adorable.'

"Anyway, the sun is setting now," she said in a motherly tone, "You should go home."

"Okay, thank you," he said as he rubbed his soft green eyes. They both smiled and began walking away before she realised something. "Oh my God, I forgot my bag! Its where that guy with blue hair is practicing now!"

Kagome laughed. "Ah, don't worry. People forget things here and there. Let's go get it!"

Kahoko looked at her gratefully and they made their way towards the room through the back way. Kagome stopped just two windows away from where the practice room was. Her ears picking up sound.

"Kagome?" Kahoko asked as she stopped and looked back.

Kagome forced a smile and motioned her to keep on going. "Go, get your bag. I'll wait here." She said with the best smile she could muster.

Kahoko nodded slowly, before making her way to where she thought the practice room was through the back way. Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to the violin playing. She knew it was Len playing. His sound never wavered, never made a flaw. She recognised the song. It was 'Schubert's Ave Maria'. The breeze flew past her as if they were stuck back in time and she couldn't help but reminisce.

"_Wow Len! That was so good," _a happy voice of a fourteen year old echoed in her mind and it laughed. _"I could never be as good as you, but I'll always try."_

"_Heh, you have to do better than try Kagome."_

It was unknown to her that tears ran relentlessly down her face as she listened. It was Len's voice that broke her reverie and she quickly wiped her tears and saw Kahoko in the distance speaking through a window, where she presume Len was.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked more out of surprise at someone listening to him. And then he looked down at the bag he discovered before when the breeze had pushed his music down. "Oh, you came to get this." He said as he bent down to pick it up.

"Tell me, what were you just playing!" Kahoko said, resolute to get an answer, " It was _so_ beautiful!" she exclaimed, touched by his music and Kagome grimaced as she realised what Kahoko's answer with playing to the competition. Without knowing it, Kahoko was just starting to fall in love with music. "I can't believe how good you are! I'm stunned!"

It was almost exactly what she said upon meeting him and she could only imagine his reaction had just grew colder. And she knew when she heard his voice. "Pardon me… but I don't need you flattery," he said holding her bag out for her to grab, "I don't really appreciate empty compliments."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Kahoko said, looking very sincere. 'That was the first time I have ever heard a violin performance…' she thought to herself and she said out loud, "I didn't know how beautiful a violin sounded. The high notes were delicate and each note was so beautiful!" And then blushed in embarrassment as she grabbed her bag from his hand. "So-sorry to bother you!" she squeaked grabbing the bag and dashed off yelling, "Th-thank you!"

And she ran passed Kagome in her embarrassment. Kagome looked back to where she ran and then looked at Len, whom she could see now. His cheeks were tinted with pink at the compliment with a hand on his forehead. Kagome realised, he was embarrassed. With that, she turned away and followed to where Kahoko ran off.

Maybe, she had thought to herself, that it would do him some good if he focused on someone else other than her for now. Kahoko was an exceptional person for that. She was slowly starting to fall in love with music. Like her previous self, Kahoko was getting involved in the world of music. And this was the kind of person that Len would talk to.

She shook her head, denying the fact that she did miss this kind of world. She shook her head, denying the fact that tears were currently running down her cheeks and she shook her head, denying the fact that she was crying for her lost self.

* * *

_**And that's that people. I hope that was a good shorter chapter... Ergh. Lol, Anyway, review for me people I'll try to make next update fast. Ah, I already have pairings in my mind (I said MAYBE Kagome would be with Len), but I'm curious to what you think the pairings are. -wink wink nudge nudge- -cough-review-cough xD ahaha, anyways**_

**_-SxT_**


	4. Measure four

**_'Ello, 'ello, 'ello. It's another chapter. I'm not quite sure if my chapters are getting longer or shorter, but hey! Wow, I'm soooo happy with the reviews!! They make my day, really. They honestly do. Hah! Anyways, hope you like this chapter..._**

* * *

** Black Music**

黒い音楽

* * *

**Measure**** Four:**

Kagome sat on her bed in the deafening silence. She had, by now, finished homework and eaten dinner and had no idea what to do now. She wasn't tired, oh no and she didn't feel like watching some late night television show. Slowly, her eyes wondered down its path to a dusty corner of her room where her instrument lay. Getting up slowly, she walked towards it, the musical instrument pulling at her strings to come closer.

She bent down before the case and wiped away at the dust, before her hand roamed at the clasp of the black instrument case. With a click it opened and Kagome found herself staring at her instrument that she dare not touch in just about four years. Slowly her hand reached out and touched the delicate stings and the brown pristine wood of the instrument, touching it as if it would break in her hands if she pressed any harder.

"_You know, Len. If I hadn't heard how beautiful an instrument could sound, I would have never started playing,"_ A fourteen-year-old said sincerely in her mind, _"For that I thank you."_

"_Tch, so then why didn't you pick the violin?" _A thirteen-year-old Len said in her mind.

"_Because I wanted to be different! A violin is too common these days!"_

"_These two instruments look alike anyway. What's the difference?"_

Gently, she began lifting the instrument, but then a sound of a loud bang broke into her thoughts and the instrument dropped back in place with a 'plop' when she jumped at the sound. She stared at the instrument in horror. "What on Earth was I going to do?" she said to herself, appalled. Then, remembering the sound that had broke her out of her reverie, she closed the case quickly, coughing as dust flew everywhere.

Standing, she ran out of the room and found her mother in the kitchen, "Ma, what's going on?" she said, "I heard a loud bang."

"Ah, I just dropped a lot of the pots and sauce pans, darling. Nothing to worry about," he mother said with a sheepish grin.

When that was said, Kagome actually took the time to look at the scene before her, and indeed there were pots, fry pans and the like on the floor surrounding her mother's feet. Kagome had an amused grin on her face. "Geez, ma, what were you looking for to create such a mess?"

"Oh, this and that," her mother said evasively, "Now, c'mon, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me with this."

Kagome laughed and began to help put away the stuff. "By the way, ma," she said realising something, "Where's Souta? I haven't seen him at all today."

"Oh, he's joined the Soccer club at school, so he practices Tuesday and Thursday after school and Wednesday morning," explained her mother.

Kagome smiled, "That's good, and oh yeah, I'll be leaving next week to collect the rest of the shards, it shouldn't take too long," Kagome informed her mother, "And Sesshoumaru, who is still alive in this era mind you, is going to come over this weekend."

Kun-Loon, Kagome's mother, blinked, "Whatever for?" she said looking a bit confused, "Okay, I understand that this may be your last trip that'd do some damage to your school year, but why is Sesshoumaru coming over this weekend. From what you've told me, he has tried to kill you numerous of times."

"Oh," Kagome said realising she hadn't updated her mother on what's been happening on the other side for a while, "It's true he's tried to kill me lots of times, but we made some sort of alliance before we defeated Naraku and got most of the shards back. And now, he thinks of me as a sister than some pathetic 'human'." She said quoting 'human' with her fingers.

Kun-Loon smiled, "As long as he doesn't kill you, dear."

OoO

"_What do you mean?" A fourteen-year-old said sadly, "You're leaving?"_

"_Only for a month," Len said ruffling Kagome's hair. Although he was younger, he was taller than Kagome. "My mother and father want me over there. So, when I get back you better have gotten better."_

_Kagome pouted, "But my very first performance is next week and you're missing it?" exclaimed Kagome, "I wanted you to at least watch it."_

_Len rubbed the back of his neck regretfully, "I know. I wish I could be there to see it, really. Kagome's growing up to be a great musician." He said, "But I promise to be there for your other performances."_

_Kagome brightened at that, "Really? You better not be lying, Len!" she said happily._

"_So when I get back, you better be as good as me," Len said lightly._

_She grinned. "Of course, silly!"_

OoO

Kagome sat in bed, and looked around the dim room before she groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God…" she groaned out, "Why am I remembering all this now?" Sighing, she resisted looking over the corner where her instrument lay. She sighed and looked at the time, her clock blinking 5:30AM. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned to get out of bed. At least she didn't need her alarm this time.

It was now lunchtime and Kagome had nothing to do. Kahoko was on her way to a meeting for the contestants and she had lightly refused Kahoko's offer to come along. She didn't need another encounter with Len. She would've hung around with Yuki and Kisa, but for some reason she felt out of place with them, so with nothing else to do, she wondered aimlessly in her own thoughts around the yard.

She knew that Kahoko had chosen to be in the competition as soon as she heard the violin playing the day before after school. Of course she didn't see Kahoko play the 'magic' violin per say, but somehow she just knew that was Kahoko playing. She knew the difference to Len's and another person's violin playing. While Len had no flaws, Kahoko seemed to play with a sound of honesty and purity. It was after school, when tears had fallen from her eyes that she didn't want to acknowledge that she heard the playing and it calmed her somewhat.

Kagome walked ahead, yawning, not seeing the person ahead in a hurry to get somewhere and promptly bumped into them and caused the both of them to both fall onto the floor. Successfully driving her out of her thoughts, wherever they may be.

"Ouch," she said as she rubbed her backside, that was in current pain and looked to see if the other person was alright. She was greeted with a sight of a scared young girl from the music school, looking as if Kagome you yell at her anytime soon. She could see that with the colour of her tie (blue) that she was a first year.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry!" she squeaked out, looking as if Kagome would yell at her any given moment.

Kagome looked at her, trying to sort in her mind on how to calm the nervous, -albeit cute – first year student. She smiled at the girl lightly as she got up, "Don't worry," she said in a friendly voice, "It's my fault, really. I wasn't looking where I was going." Seeing that the girl was still nervous, Kagome offered her hand, "I'm Kagome, by the way. Kagome Higurashi. I'm a second year, but still quite new. What's your name?"

Shakily taking her hand, she said, "Sh-Shoko Fuyuumi. I'm a first year."

Kagome smiled kindly as she pulled her up and ruffled the girl's hair, but oddly wondered why the name seemed really familiar. "You're such a cute girl, Shoko – I can call you Shoko, right?" Kagome asked. The girl blushed and nodded. "You can call me Kagome, then, Shoko-chan. As I was saying, you're such an adorable girl. Why are you so nervous?"

Shoko didn't know what to say to that and seeing that, Kagome laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Shoko-chan, I won't bite, so there's no need to be nervous," she said with a grin, "Come," she said offering her arm, "I'll come with you to the music school and then be off to my own school. It's nice to make new friends, ne?"

Shyly, the girl took her offered arm and nodded and unknowingly to Shoko, Kagome used her miko powers to calm her nervous body as soon as Shoko touched her and it seemed to work. Kagome smiled secretly. This was one of the main reasons she had offered to take her to her school, if not making new friends. Of course, Kagome was doing this purely so the girl wouldn't have a nervous breakdown on whatever was stressing her and so, she helped her a little. And so, like that Kagome walked with the music student to the music area, were she felt mildly uncomfortable in, but never mind. If it was to help a person so be it. Forget her uncomfortability.

"U-uhm, I actually have a meeting now," she announced in a small voice.

Kagome smiled. At least there was less stuttering and it wasn't even on a word. "Oh? It is in the music block, right?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Y-yeah," Shoko said. Shoko was indeed quite a very shy girl and in all honesty, for some reason she couldn't fathom, she was calmer around Kagome than she had been to anyone else in the school and it did bug her a bit, but at the same time, she didn't really want Kagome to leave her when she did reach the room. The truth was that she was scared. What if she failed miserably in this competition? She didn't even think she was even good enough for this competition and wasn't even sure why one Earth she was picked.

She took a deep breath and gathered the courage she didn't know she had until she met Kagome, "U-uhm, c-can you please stay with me until the teacher comes to talk to us?" she asked, a little shy and scared of the reaction Kagome may give.

Kagome smiled at the girl and nodded. "Un," she said. How could she say no to that? The girl was already pulling enough courage as it was, "Just 'til the teacher comes, 'kay?"

Shoko smiled back and nodded, grateful that Kagome accepted without hesitation. Upon entering the room, she promptly froze (stopping Shoko at the same time since she held Kagome's arm) seeing Kahoko there. Now she remembered why she recognised the name. Shoko Fuyuumi was on the list of music contest participants.

Now that she knew what kind of meeting it was, she wanted to run away. She did not want to stay with Shoko, but she promised to stay with her until the teacher came. She almost regretted making the promise. "Kagome-san?" a soft voice said, bringing her out of her musings.

Kagome turned to the girl and forced a smile to her face. "Let's go in then," and when Kahoko noticed they were there Kagome smiled, "Ah, hello Kahoko." She said as she brought both she and Shoko to Kahoko.

"I thought you said you didn't want to come?" Kahoko inquired and Shoko suddenly looked scared that she might have brought Kagome to a place she didn't want to be in.

Seeing that, Kagome quickly put a hand inconspicuously on her shoulder and sent her miko powers to calm the girl, as she looked at Kahoko with an unfazed smile. "Yeah," Kagome answered as she felt Shoko relax slightly, "But I met young Shoko-chan on the way here by accidentally knocking her down, so I offered to take her here. But I didn't know she was a contestant," Kagome looked at Shoko with a smile, "That's amazing, ne. You must excellent skills as a musician."

Shoko blushed in embarrassment. "N-no, not really," she said modestly.

"Excuse me," an arrogant voice said behind them and they turned to see three girls looking at them as if they were inferior. "So, you're the Gen. Ed. student that was picked," the girl with long hair tied into pigtails and in the middle of two girls. She seemed like the leader. She was pretty, but she definitely had a snotty-brat look about her. "What a feat to be chosen over the Music school students."

"Heh. The certainly picked a _dull_ one," the one on the girl's left said, looking at Kahoko, then glanced at Kagome, "She even brought in a friend."

Kagome narrowed her eyes when she recognised what they were doing.

"And that first year… It's an embarrassment to the entire music school that they picked such a hick," said the one to the right and Kagome gritted her teeth as she prevented doing something that she might regret, "I mean, _really,_ she's not even good. It's a shame."

Oh that did it and Kagome looked at them with eyes blazing in fury. Kahoko was about to reply to that, but Kagome bet her to it. Shoko stood by her, shaking in self-resentment and scared from the comments directed to her by the three music bullies.

"Hey, listen here," Kagome ground out angrily, her miko power blazing, but not for the normal eye to see, but to them, they could see her hair move slightly as if there was non-existent wind, "The shame here is that you girl's stoop down to bullying. Picking on her because you weren't selected," she seethed out, causing the girl's to back up slightly, "This girl here was picked because her ability to play and what I'm seeing here is you three are _jealous_."

"What did you say?" The leader said angrily, "A Gen. Ed. student like you wouldn't be able to understand how we feel, how hard we work to polish our skills and to think that this first year and you little friend—"

An echoing slap was heard. Kagome panted, looking quite scary, as she didn't let the girl finish her sentence. Unknown to them that the other contestants had arrived to such a scene. "Oh, you will _not_ finish that sentence. For your information, I _do_ know how to play an instrument and how hard it is to get to a certain level," Kagome said, not really realising what she was saying, words just spewing out in her anger, "And to know Shoko is playing in such a contest means that she had work _hard_ and I mean, hard to be acknowledged for such a privilege."

The girl before her seethed, before the new knowledge presented before her gave her an idea. "Oh since you _know,_ then you _must _be able to play beautifully," the girl said with a triumphant smirk.

"Exactly," said the girl to the left, "There are many instruments in this room, so there's no doubt that the one you play would be here, so why don't you play for us."

Suddenly, Kagome looked horrified, her own and their words dawning onto her. She couldn't – wouldn't play. She was a coward and she knew it. But she didn't want a repeat of last time she performed. The depression she had gone through that day…

"What's the matter? You can't play?" she said smugly and Kagome kept her eyes down debating whether or not to pick up an instrument, "Then I need you to take back what you just said. I believe an apology is in order."

Suddenly hearing that, Kagome gave her a glare, suddenly defiant and Shoko beside her shook with nervousness saddened by the fact that she felt that she was the cause to all of this since Kagome tried to defend her. "There's no way in hell that I would take that back," Kagome hissed at them.

"I think that's enough," a familiar voice said as Kagome felt hands suddenly atop her shoulders, bringing her out of her anger and into reality and a squeal from the three girls of 'Yunoki-sama!' "I'm sure that the Gen. Ed. contestant and her friend are going to have many things inconvenient, so…" Azuma said as Kagome looked back, "We've got to make sure to help them out."

"Yunoki?"

"Hey, Hino-san, Higurashi-san, are you okay?" Kazuki asked worriedly.

"Really," Azuma said as he turned Kagome around and put a hand on her cheek and Kagome saw in the corner of her eyes that the three bullies were appalled at the action, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Smirking inwardly, she put a façade as she put a hand over Azuma's on her cheek with a fake over exaggerated sigh, "I'm fine, thank you for caring," she said sweetly, inwardly smirking in triumphant seeing the girls looking like they wanted to kill her. Ah, such satisfaction when they couldn't do anything.

"Good," he said leaning in, making Kagome blush slightly. She didn't know how the hell Azuma had reminded her of Sesshoumaru when they first met. Maybe it was the long hair, or maybe it was the regal appearance. But right now, he certainly did not remind him of Sesshoumaru. That would be plain freaky.

"Oh, looks like everyone's here now," Kanazawa-Sensei said coming in.

"_Oh,_ then I must be leaving now," said the three girls running away and passed Kanazawa-Sensei as Kagome stepped away from Azuma, wanting her personal space.

"Then I should be too," Kagome said, lightly dusting herself. She looked over at the shaking Shoko. She mentally sighed and then grinned over at her, as she ruffled her hair, sending calming miko powers onto her, "Don't overdo yourself, ne. I'll be cheering for you in the competition," she said, "I'm sure you'll do well."

"U-un," she said, nodding shyly and Kagome smiled.

She looked over at the one and only exit of the room and froze in place when she saw who it was by the door. Len narrowed his eyes at her, "You're not leaving until I speak to you Kagome."

Feeling slightly indignant, she huffed and crossed her arms. She did not like being ordered around. "No. I'm not waiting for you, Len," she said as she tried to walk passed him, but he caught her arm. "Let me go!" she said more out of surprise than anger as he dragged her back and pushed her into one of the chairs. She should have really expected that.

"Stay." He ordered and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're just like Sesshoumaru," she said with surprise as realisation dawned on her and, not to say, Len was confused with the random comment.

"Wait, wait, do you mean Sesshoumaru Taishou?" Kazuki asked, looking almost awed, "_The_ Sesshoumaru Taishou?"

Kagome blinked at Kazuki's sudden reaction. She should have really asked Sesshoumaru for his surname in this era. She only knew him as Sesshoumaru 'Lord of the Western lands' and nothing else. She let out a sigh. "If you're talking about a tall guy looking around his mid twenties and with long silver hair and his expression always angry and stoic," Kagome said, "Then, yes, I know him."

"You _know_ him," Len said incredulously at her, more out of surprise. What the hell had happened these last four and a half years for Kagome to meet such a high-ranking person?

Kagome turned her head slightly to look at Len. "Yes," she answered, "He's like an annoying big brother that always seems to have a stick stuck up his ass." She frowned at the looks of shock that came to when she said that, "Uh… I'm guessing I'm missing something important about dearest Fluffy-chan? What's so special about him?"

"Wh-what's so special?" Kazuki said almost shocked, and awed at the same time, "What's so special is that Taishou-sama is CEO is lots of great companies and is known to be a billionaire and you're telling me that, even though he's your acclaimed 'brother-like' figure that you didn't know that?"

Kagome almost laughed at Kazuki's expression and shook her head. "No, not really. Sure, he took me to school in a limo once and sure, he's a friend that I've known through time," Of course that bit had double meaning, not that they needed to know, "But I never bothered to ask him about where he stood in the world," she sighed and then mumbled to herself, "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised since he never liked to anything less than the highest."

"How long have you known him?" Kahoko asked, now curious, what with most people here making a deal.

"Hum, I could say he's known me longer," she said giving them a secretive smile, "But I've known of him since four years ago. To say, we didn't meet on the best of terms… you _could_ say we tried to kill each other, since I was friends with his brother and they absolutely hate each other."

"That bad, huh?"

Kagome just smiled.

"Alright, alright," Kanazawa-Sensei had said interrupting their little interrogation on how she knew Sesshoumaru, "Let's get this meeting underway so you can continue this little question fest later. I was told that you kids should get acquainted with each other today, that's why you were all told to come today. Why don't we start introducing ourselves starting with… you." He said pointing at Shoko.

"My name is Shoko Fuyuumi from class B from the first year and I play… the clarinet," Shoko said while looking down.

Len crossed his arms. "My name is Len Tsukimori from class 2-A and my major's the violin," he said and Kagome almost snorted. Maybe because she felt slight contempt at Len's pressuring to know certain things from her.

"I'm in 1-A and my name's Keiichi Shimizu," a tired voice stated and she turned to look at said boy to see it was the first year that she and Kahoko found sleeping on the ground. Wow, she hadn't expected him to a contestant, "My major is the cello."

"I'm from class 3-B, Kazuki Hihara!" Kazuki said in a bright happy voice that Kagome couldn't help but smile, "I play the trumpet. I look forward to getting to know all of you!"

"My name is Azuma Yunoki and I'm also from 3-B," Azuma said with a smile, "My major is the flute."

Kagome looked over at the last person, Kahoko. She looked nervous and Kagome would be too if she was pressured in to play the magic violin and forced to compete against people that actually had practice and skill in playing their said instruments. "I'm Kahoko Hino from class 2-2 and I play…" Kahoko said with a nervous smile, "… the violin."

"All right, that's all six of you--" Kanazawa-Sensei started before Kazuki interrupted.

"Wait, wait, Higurashi-san, you said you played the instrument," Kazuki inquired innocently and Kagome's heart fell already sensing what he was asking, "Why don't you introduce yourself too while you're here."

Kagome looked at him speechless. "U-uhm…" she looked at all the curious faces, except for Len's (who already knew) and Kanazawa-Sensei (who, frankly, didn't care). "My name is Kagome Higurashi from 2-2," Kagome said slowly, "Uhm… and I used to play… uhm…"

Seeing that she was trying to stall time, Len answered for her. "She played the viola," he said, his voice as cold as ice as he said that, expression darkened, "She stopped playing four and a half years ago."

"Wow, you know a lot Len!" Kazuki said.

"We went to the same junior high school," Len said, glaring at Kagome, ignoring the inquiring looks.

"Then, what do you do now, Kagome? Any hobbies?" Azuma asked, trying to get the tension between Len and Kagome to die down. It worked as Kagome diverted her attention to the rest of the curious listeners.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that I like archery," she said with a genuine smile as she thought about her trips to the feudal era, "I'm pretty good at archery. Sesshoumaru would know, he got me angry a few times by fighting with his half brother," the others dared not ask what she did to Sesshoumaru to know she was skilled at archery, "And, you could say sword fighting, but I'm not that good at that, still need to polish those skills. And I guess… collecting things." Collecting things… The shard hunt was about to end and she knew it. She mentally sighed, briefly wondering what would happen when she did collect all of them.

"Whoa, music to fighting," Kazuki said with wonder at Kagome's hobbies… and sword fighting? "What're the odds. Hey, do you ever miss playing music?"

Kagome shrugged indifferently. "I will not lie," she said, her voice growing slightly cold, "I did used to miss it, but then, it turned to apathy as I found myself busy with other stuff."

"Hey, Kagome, there's an Archery club in this school," Kahoko said with a smile, "Why don't you join it?"

Kagome laughed, "I'll think about it. Uh, anyway, that's enough about me," she said as she saw the teacher looking quite bored with the questionnaire they were putting her through, "Go back to your meeting."

"Thank you, finally," Kanazawa-Sensei said, "Okay, guys, you'll be getting more scheduling details later," he said looking at the six contestants, "But the contest has several selection rounds. Each selection round will rank you, and it's set up so that the overall winner takes the cake," he explained, "You can pick whatever song you like, but each round has a theme. Remember, you'll be judged on your music selection as well as your interpretation of the piece. But… before you start obsessing over ranks…" Kanazawa-Sensei said with a hand on his chin as he seemed like he was thinking, "… We want to deepen your appreciation with music. And, first and foremost, have fun during the contest."

They smiled, well at least, Kazuki and Azuma did. Everyone else seemed to hold an expression of seriousness, before it was brought down with what Kanazawa said next. "Well, that's what the principal told me to tell you."

Kagome held in her laughter at the looks of somewhat disbelief at how Kanazawa-Sensei seemed insincere with his words, but she knew that he did care, just didn't show it. "So that's the deal, so good luck to you all. That's it for today." And with that Kanazawa-Sensei walked out begging for a smoke.

Kahoko walked up to Kagome. "Hey, you know, you really didn't have to be here," Kahoko said, "You could have gone if you wanted to. I felt that it might have felt like it was an interrogation session rather than a meeting for the music students."

Kagome laughed, "Nah, its okay and Len would have yelled if I had left. I don't want to cause trouble," she said half looking at Len.

"Well, you have yet explained to me what happened four and a half years ago," he said coming up to them.

Kagome glared. "And it will stay that way for a while, yet," she ground out and realising this would take a while, she turned to Kahoko, "You can go ahead, you know," she said, moods abruptly changing, "This will take a while."

Kahoko nodded, a little unsure if she should really leave them. She wasn't blind. It was obvious _something_ was going on with those two. They shared a history, but it was something definitely not pleasant.

* * *

**_Oh, I just adore Shoko... Really, I do. Gah!! I just realised I ave a performance tomorrow. O.O (For those who don't know... which would be all of you, I play teh flute!!) Er... I hope I do well. Nyah, anyways... Wow, LadySoftball wrote a really long review... and I love it!! hahahaha, (I love Keiichi too). Hahaha n.n and I know instruments can also be voice. Lolz, thanks for the info anyways.  
_**

_**As for the pairings... You will see how they will develop!! Muahahaa, I shall not reveal to anyone... yet... But I love the guessing. Keep at it people!! Anyways people, please review, it makes me write the story rather than do my homework xD hahahaha And did you know I actually had to RESEARCH for this story. It's true, had to check in with the string group and the like and check how the viola sounded. Anyways, like?  
**_

**_-SxT_**


	5. Measure five

**_Sorry about that guys. I had this chapter done a while ago, but a hell lot of things happened (like Break-ups -Bastard broke up with me via 2 sms messages- and a hell lot of school work... and just plain drawing for fun) Anyways, sorry for the wait my lovely readers!_**

**_Hey, I got a picture for this story I want you guys to check out: http : / / scarsinsideheaven . deviantart . com / art / Black-Music-89827765 lol just take away spaces... anyways:_**

* * *

**Black Music**

**黒い音楽**

* * *

**Measure**** five:**

It was no doubt that the music contestants were surprised with Len. Of course, it was because they were the only ones there, minus Kahoko and plus Kagome. They knew Len well. Well, not well, but well enough to know that he usually kept out of people's way and didn't like to cause too much ruckus. He ignored everyone in favour to being alone, but here he was, in front of them, arguing with the new student, Higurashi Kagome about God knows what.

"- NO! Listen to me Len –"

To say, it was quite amusing and scary at the same time. While seeing Len being yelled down by a girl was amusing, it had just occurred to most guys in the room that girl's could be very scary, except for a sleeping Keiichi who paid no attention at all.

"Kagome…" A warning tone.

So, to say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement and suddenly, they all felt the glares of both arguers as they both demanded (rather scary-like) why they were still here. Of course, not wanting to cause trouble, they apologised and walked out of the room, except for the sleeping Keiichi.

Kagome sighed warily as her hand ran through her hair, showing how honestly tired she was and Len almost felt guilty for pressuring her… that was almost. Being in a rich family, he always got what he wanted, and right now, he wanted to know why Kagome had stopped playing her viola. "Look, Len, really, do not push me," she said, fiery spirit gone, "I'm tired and I really can't see why you need to pursue this. The past is the past. Will you just let it go?"

There was silence for a while; the only sound was the light breathing of Keiichi and the taunting ticks of the clock that seemed a thousand times louder.

"…No," Len said finally and honestly. He couldn't just _let it go_ and Kagome looked at him unshed tears making her eyes shine bright, a look that gave him chills up and down his spine.

"Fine, so be it, Len," she said as she began walking away, "But you're finding out in your own way." With a glance back and a dark glare she said, "So, don't bother me anymore."

OoO

"_**You have to make sure you don't have impure thoughts when playing the violin, okay?"**_ Lili said fluttering about in front of Kahoko.

"'Impure thoughts'?" Kahoko repeated, unsure what he meant about that.

"_**You must not have impure thoughts like 'oh, the magic violin will take care of everything',"**_ Lili explained, _**"It will cause the violin to not work its magic and let you play beautiful music. The violin is delicate,"**_ he said flying about her, _**"Your emotions have a big influence on it. I said anyone could play it, but it's more like a bike on training wheels. Making sound and making music are two different things, so you have to be careful."**_

Kahoko looked a bit unnerved. "Wait a sec… I don't feel like I'm up to it," she said a little unsure, "I barely know anything about music."

"_**What? You mean knowledge?"**_ Lili said with a grin and threw a book onto her hands, of which she caught before it could hit her head, _**"Then read this!"**_

"Ga… votte?" She read out slowly. It was a music score with the heading 'Gavotte' with many cascading notes.

"_**It's a piece by Gossec,"**_ he explained to the new learner of music, _**"It's not difficult and it's a famous piece, so it won't be hard to learn. That and it's good for starters."**_ Lili grinned and started to disappear, _**"Well then Kahoko, good luck!"**_

"Huh?" she said suddenly feeling panicked, "Hey! Wait a minute!" She sighed when she realised it was too late and the creature was gone. 'I'm just not up for the challenge,' she thought to herself downheartedly.

OoO

'And he wants me to study,' Kahoko thought in despair as she walked down the corridor with a bunch of violin self teaching books, 'Why does it have to be me?'

"We've been waiting for one of you to appear," came a female voice and Kahoko looked up to see the bullies from before. "Do you have a minute…?" She asked and out of nowhere, Kagome stormed passed, anger radiating from her.

"Wait a minute!" The bully called out, making Kagome stop and turn to her slowly.

"What?" She bit out.

She looked jostled for a moment before she regained her ground, not scared of her at all, thinking her to be 'weak', "We were looking for you especially," she said as her goons side by side behind her agreed with a nod, "Yunoki saved you earlier, but don't think for a second that we liked what you did. Just because Yunoki was a little kinder to you, don't flatter yourself!" she exclaimed and Kagome looked at her incredulously.

"Yunoki?" she said in disbelief, "You stopped me because of him. Look, if you have something to say, say it now or I'm leaving."

"What did you say?" The girls said in unison to Kagome. The leader continued on, her eyes sparkling as she went into fan girl mode, "Azuma Yunoki," she said, hands clasped together as her mind went into a completely different dimension, "Good looking. Well-mannered. He doesn't play sports because his health is poor, but academically he is always on top of the class." Kagome rubbed her temple feeling a forthcoming headache. She didn't honestly care, "He's from a respected family who specialises in traditional flower arrangement, he never fails to smile and he is kind to anyone. He's Wonderful!"

Kagome paused at that. Always smiles and always kind, huh? Kagome watched the starry eyed girls. There was something seriously wrong with that. He sounded too perfect. Even Sesshoumaru had his flaws. This Azuma seemed to have something darker.

"What was with that earlier?" The bully said, returning back to Earth and looking at Kagome accusingly, "There's only so much humiliation I can take, so apologise! You can't play the viola, admit it!"

Kagome's left eyebrow rose at that. That was one strong accusation to someone she didn't know or never heard play before and before she could stop herself she half growled at the accusation (she had been around demons too long) and said, "Wanna bet?" Kagome's eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth.

"My, this is quite a gathering," another woman's voice said. They all turned to a girl with wavy, light brown hair and hands on her hips. "Hello! I'm a second year in the journalism club! They call me Amo," she introduced with a wink.

"Who?" The bullies said, "What are you doing here?"

Kahoko let out a sigh of relief she'd been holding with the whole exchange with Kagome and the bullies. The whole thing was tense, the anger that Kagome had arrived in, had already dissipated, leaving only annoyance in its wake.

"Well, I just happened to overhear you guys," Amo said, "Don't you think it was a little too much to ask her to play without her instrument here?" She thought for a moment, "How about we settle this on another day, tomorrow perhaps? Make it an event. As a member of the journalism club, this would be a great opportunity to write about something interesting. Something about the new transfer student."

Both Kagome and Kahoko felt something drown them as their supposed to be saviour dug them deeper into an unwanted hole.

Amo smirked and leaned to the leader's ear and whispered, "Don't you want to challenge her in a more public venue?"

Kagome's eye twitched. 'That conniving…'

"What are you doing?" Kahoko said pulling the journalist away from the girl.

"Isn't that what you want?" she asked, clueless as to why Kahoko was stopping her.

Kagome had her fists clenched. Of course she didn't want this, but the next words whispered by the journalist stopped her from lashing out. "You let them win here and you'll hear about this forever. Wouldn't you be ashamed?" Kagome looked at Amo in surprise.

"That's fine with me," The leader of the Yunoki cult said with her hands crossed over her chest, "How about we have you play in front of the main gate. Tomorrow, since you think you're so good." She smirked.

"Excellent, that's settled," Amo said, not once thinking of how Kagome would feel about this.

"Wait a sec," Kagome said frowning, and she was all but ignored.

"I'm looking forward to it," She looked towards Kagome and Kahoko and smirked, "I am looking forward to seeing you fail transfer student." And then the three of them left.

Kagome turned to Amo angrily, "What the hell was that?" she spat out, "And without my consent!"

"You'll be fine," Amo said taking out a notepad and pen, "But I did want to ask Kahoko some questions though."

Suddenly, a hand went over Kahoko's shoulders and snatched the notebook. "I think that's enough Amo."

"Hey give that back," Amo said, her face getting slightly red, "How long have you been standing there Ryotaro Tsuchiura?"

Ryotaro looked at her with something akin to disappointment. "Since before you showed up," he said making Kagome look at him in disbelief. Why the hell didn't he help her? He question was soon answered. "I didn't want to interfere and make matters worse, but then you showed up and look what you've done."

Amo snatched back her notebook. "It's in my nature," she retorted and then turned away, "Anyway, see you later," she said when she realised she wouldn't be getting any questions answered, "It was nice to meet you girls."

"A friend of yours?" Kahoko asked once she was out of view.

Ryotaro sighed and shook his head. "She covered the soccer team once… she wouldn't stop with the questions." Ryotaro looked at Kagome, "I'm sorry, I should have said something."

She waved it away, feeling another headache coming. "Don't worry, Kahoko, you said there was an archery club earlier, right?" At Kahoko's nod, Kagome said, "Then can you tell me where it is. I feel frustrated right now, and the only way for me to release it without hurting anyone is to shoot it out with an arrow."

"Oh… I don't exactly know where the archery club is," Kahoko said, looking at her apologetically.

"I know where it is," Ryotaro said, "It's near the soccer field. Do you want me to lead the way?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah, that's alright. I know where the soccer field is, I'll just navigate myself around there. It shouldn't be too hard." And with a wave, she left Ryotaro alone with Kahoko.

OoO

Kagome let out a frustrated yell and anybody nearby made sure to keep their distance. She couldn't find where the hell the archery club was located and she was pretty sure that because of her yell, no one was willing to go near her. She was proved wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" An older male's voice said from behind her and she turned to see a man, around his 20's loo0king at her with emerald coloured eyes and short red hair. He was about a head taller than Kagome herself. He seemed oddly familiar to her. The man blinked several times taking in Kagome's appearance up and down and she felt mildly uncomfortable. She felt slightly flattered that he was looking at her, since he was a cute guy, but still, it unnerved her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm new here so I'm looking for the Archery club," she mumbled.

The man gulped. "Are you… Higurashi Kagome?" he asked slowly.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded slowly and cautiously matching the guy's tone. And the guy gave her an enormous grin and pounced her with a big hug. She stiffened at the sudden contact, not knowing what on Earth was going on, her anger and frustration suddenly forgotten. He pulled her back and looked at her from arms length. "Kagome, Okaachan, it's me," he said with a fox-like grin, "Shippou."

Suddenly hearing the name, her eyes watered, "Oh my God, Shippou?" she said, softly touching his face, "My boy's all grown up."

He laughed, the both of them unaware of a couple of music contestants watching from afar.

"I can't hear what they're saying." Kazuki said when he saw Kagome being hugged.

"Is she together with Akakaze-Sensei?" Azuma wondered out loud to himself.

"Whoa, it's so hard to believe!" Kazuki exclaimed, "You know, he always seemed refined and mysterious, sometimes even playful." He paused and then looked towards Azuma, "Hey, Yunoki, isn't teacher and student relationships not allowed?"

"B-but what if they're family," Shoko said in a low voice as Kagome squeezed Akakaze-Sensei's cheeks and then kissed him on the cheek, "Th-they wouldn't openly show affection like this if they were together. It's c-common knowledge that it's prohibited."

"Do you think Len knows if there is a relationship between them?" Kazuki asked.

Azuma smiled. "I don't think its wise to ask him, Kazuki," he said as Akakaze lifted Kagome with what seemed like ease and surprise etched on Kagome's features before she had laughter on her face, "Did they not just have a fight?"

Kagome laughed as Shippou suddenly lifted her off the ground. "Shippou, put me down," she said, though her expression was still joyous and he put her lightly on her feet, "Now, tell me where the Archery club is, I want to join it."

Shippou's eyes lit up. "Really? Cool, 'cause I'm the head of that club," he said with a foxy grin, "But no exceptions, even with my mother. You have to pass a test to enter."

Kagome blinked. "You're a teacher here?"

"Yup!" he said, "I teach history in both the Gen. Ed. and Music school, but I hold an archery club in General Ed. campus."

"Music school?"

"Yeah, when you came into the Feudal Era with your viola, you surprised us with all your beautiful playing," he said, unknowingly surprising Kagome. She played in the Feudal Era? She refused to shake at the thought of playing again and smiled at her… older-than-her son. "I've been obsessed with music since then," he paused, "I assumed that since you're in this school… Uh, wait, Kagome, have you done that yet?"

Kagome smiled, not wanting to worry Shippou that he might've ruined the timeline she nodded her head. "Of course I have."

His worried expression turned right back into a full out grin. "C'mon, let's go and get you in our club!"

She laughed and followed her enthusiastic son to the archery room. Once they reached the room, sounds of chatter and arrows hitting targets were heard. The both of them walked in and the students greeted Shippou with smiles. It was a sweet sight to see that the students got along with Shippou fairly well.

"Akakaze-Sensei! You're back! Where did you go?" a male student asked him as he carefully put down his bow and arrows.

"Ah, I was getting us signed in with an upcoming competition," he said replied with a grin, as cheers echoed the room, "Anyway, we have the transfer student who wants to join us. Her name is Higurashi Kagome," he said, "Misato-kun," he said to the boy who had spoken before, "Pass her a bow and arrow and see if she is good for this club."

Grabbing the bow and arrow from the boy who looked older than her, she smiled in thanks and stood in front of a far away target. "Sh- I mean, Akakaze-Sensei," It felt odd calling her son that, but then again, it felt even odder to have a son older than you, "I assume, I'm meant to shoot the target?"

He grinned, "You bet!" He ignored the whispers of the club members who whispered among themselves in how Akakaze-Sensei seemed different today, less mysterious and happier. Kagome almost giggled when she heard someone say that Akakaze-Sensei probably got a girlfriend.

Bringing her arrow to the bow string with practised ease she aimed carefully at the target and pulled back the string and let go. People watched with awe as she hit exactly the middle of her target. She grinned when she saw her accomplishment and turned to the quiet club members. There was silence before there were sudden cheers.

"Yeah! With her, we can win the tournament!" A girl exclaimed happily.

"Now, now, we need a whole team to be in the tournament, so don't be dependant on one person." He turned to Kagome with a smile. "Welcome to the team, Kagome."

She grinned back. "Glad to be here."

OoO

"Why do you have so many books?" Ryotaro asked Kahoko, glancing at the book in the middle that read as 'Your first violin'.

"Oh," Kahoko said laughing quite nervously, "Oh, these? I'm just so lost… I have no clue what they're on about when they mention 'interpretation' and stuff like that."

"Interpretation, huh?" Ryotaro said, thinking and Kahoko looked at him curiously, "Depending on the musician's interpretation, the same piece can sound really different. It'll probably help to hear and compare different musicians."

"Wow," Kahoko said looking at him with awe, "You seem really knowledgeable. I'm impressed."

Pausing for a bit, he slowly looked at her. "N-no, that's not like that…"

She gave him a half-hearted smile before she let out a sigh and leaned back on the railings. "I honestly don't think I can pull this off," she said downheartedly.

"Listen, Hino," Ryotaro said looking at her.

"Hmn?"

"I think you just have to suck it up, whatever the circumstances," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking away slightly, "Unless you change that attitude, you can't expect the music students to ease up on you. There're a lot of people who want to participate and can't." he said seriously, until he realised what he said.

Kahoko looked down sadly. 'I know,' she thought to herself, 'he's right…'

"…Oh… sorry," he said a bit nervously, wondering if he upset her.

"Hey, Tsuchiura!" A soccer mate of Ryotaro called causing both Kahoko and Ryotaro to jump slightly at the unexpected interruption, "What are you doing here?"

Taking this as her chance to leave, Kahoko gave him a nervous smile. "Sorry, I've got to go, but thanks though."

"Huh? Hey," he said, trying to call her back, but she had already left.

She slowed in her steps once she was pretty far from the building and sadly looked at the ground. 'I know… he's right, they want to participate,' she thought to herself, '…But, what can I do? I've never even played music before.' She stopped as the wind brushed by her and she looked at the sky, 'I don't even get it when they say that interpretation depends on a person's emotion.'

OoO

Kagome sat on her bed, looking at the instrument case on the corner of the room. Her lip wobbled. She didn't want to play, but everything seemed to go by so fast. She was meant to play tomorrow after school at the main gate, but would she even survive that? She couldn't even bring herself to pick it up now… how could she…

'_When you came into the Feudal Era with your viola, you surprised us with all your beautiful playing…_' the words Shippou spoke earlier that day suddenly rang through her head. "I played beautiful music, huh?" she thought out loud with a faint smile.

Her eyes slowly roamed to the instrument case and before she knew it, she was kneeling before the case, touching the cold surface of the black instrument case. 'Can I really play music again?' she thought as her hand touched the cold metal of the clasp before she unlocked it.

OoO

"_Kagome! Quick you're up in a few minutes!" Kagome's viola instructor said._

"_Coming!" Kagome said with a bright smile as she ran to her instructor and she immediately began to fuss over her fixing up her shirt and moving stray hairs out of her face. Kagome made a face and batted her hands away. "I'm fine, really."_

"_Aren't you nervous?" Shira, her instructor, asked at the nonplussed young girl._

"_No, if I was, Len would be disappointed. He said I should never be nervous because I'm a great player!"_

_Suddenly, Shira looked guilty. "You shouldn't… no, Kagome, don't go out there, please, wait until Len gets back and show your first performance when he's here."_

_Kagome blinked at Shira's sudden change in character. "Sen… Sensei? Are you okay?" she asked Shira with a look of confusion before she shook her head and gave her a large smile, "You're just worried for me, right? I'm alright! Really. Len will see my next performance, he promised. And I promised I would play today! So don't worry!"_

"_Higurashi-san! You're up!" someone called._

_Kagome flashed Shira a smile, which tore her teacher more as she shook her head furiously. "No, don't…"_

_It was too late, Kagome had moved onto stage… and then everything went blank. Sirens were heard and a cry of a young teenager being held back by police officers. Blinking lights, fire, the ambulance… it was everywhere._

"_Otousan!" She cried out, cries running endlessly down her face. "Let me go! Otousan!" She cried out trying to kick whoever held her back._

_Arms pulled her into a hug of a woman police officer and Kagome thrashed endlessly. "Iya! Otousan!"_

"_It's okay," the woman police officer repeated over and over again as if to reassure young Kagome as she tightened her hold, "He'll be alright, young one, he'll be alright."_

_It wasn't true. _

_He wasn't alright.  
_

* * *

**_And that was that. I thank ALL my reviewers for the reviews, if it hadn't been for the reviews it might've taken me longer to upload this chapter! Kagome has to tell Len soon what had happened, she cannot keep it from him forever... hahaha, anyways, review review guys!  
_**

**_-SxT_**


	6. Measure six

**_Hello everyone. I'm so happy with the reviews. Ah, just to let everyone know that flashback, was a dream sequence, that's why there was a change of scene in the middle of it. Sorry to not make that clear! Anyways, I hope this chapter is good..._**

* * *

** Black Music**

**黒い音楽**

* * *

**Measure ****six:**

Kagome looked at the case at the bottom of her bed, blankly. Her dream… her nightmare… her memories… What she wanted to forget was slowly making its way back from the deepest depths of her mind. Her hair was in a complete mess, her eyes red and puffy from crying out in her dreams.

'Otousan…' she thought dully.

'_Don't worry kitten, I'll be there for your performance, since Len cannot…'_ A sound of sincereness.

He lied… He never appeared. Her father never appeared… He never showed up…

"_I'll always watch and protect you, kitten… when ever that friend of yours cannot…'_ The sound of amusement, but there was some seriousness to it.

Liar… he never protected her from the onslaught that day. Instead, he…

'_Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I'm like a brother to you, right? So while I'm alive on this Earth, I'll make sure no one hurts you.'_

LIARS! Kagome let out an anguished yell, tears falling as she hugged herself. Her mother and brother came into the room sleepily, worried, and scared when they heard the yell from their bedrooms.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

Another tormented scream as she shrieked into her blankets, feelings of sadness overflowed within her, feelings she thought she left behind. Feelings she had locked away. Faintly, she could hear her mother and Souta calling to her desperately.

OoO

Kahoko looked around homeroom worriedly. Kagome was meant to play after school at the main gate today and she wasn't here. She was worried. In the short time that she had met Kagome, she learned that she was one to not back out of anything, the type not afraid to say what she's thinking or to act on what she strongly believed in.

The door slid open and she looked at the door hopefully, hoping to see Kagome. Instead, she saw Akakaze-Sensei, the history teacher, she sighed and then froze. Akakaze-Sensei? She looked back up, she didn't even have history at all that day… why was…

"Hinara-Sensei?" he chirped in, oddly cheerful. Kahoko wasn't used to that. He usually kept an air of mystery about him and always had a faraway look. Now, though, he seemed as if he was the happiest guy alive, smiling brightly. "May I borrow Ka- I mean, Higurashi-san?"

Kahoko and a few others blinked at that. He wanted to meet with the new transfer student? Couldn't he wait until she went to his class?

"I'm sorry Akakaze-kun," Hinara-Sensei said looking at him, "She seems to be absent today…"

"What?" he said surprised, "But she hates missing out on school, unless he demands it."

"He…?"

"Uh, I meant was when she gets sick…" Shippou thought for a moment, "Did her mother call in saying anything?"

"Uh, no…"

"I'm fine Shippou," a female voice said in a very low voice behind him and he would have not caught it had he not been a demon.

Shippou's face lit up immediately hearing Kagome's voice, completely missing the sad tone and turned around and froze at her state. She looked ashen pale, weak, and her hair was a mess, and not to mention her eyes were blood shot.

"Ka… Kagome-chan?" He frowned and looked seriously at Hinara-Sensei, "Mark her here; I'm just going to take her for a minute."

The math and homeroom teacher nodded quietly seeing the shape the teenager was in, "Take your time Akakaze-Sensei."

Shippou took Kagome's hand and led her away from her homeroom and he ignored the curious stares. He moved for the roof, knowing that no one would be up there right now since classes were going on.

"Okaachan," he said softly once he had her seated and he kneeled in front of her, "Mother, what's wrong? You don't look good."

Kagome gave him a weak smile, but her eyes started to fill up with tears. She sniffed a little, "S-sorry to worry you. I'm fine, Shippou, my little kit," she said hugging him close, needing some kind of warmth and Shippou wrapped his arms around the fragile looking miko. And she cried, with no explanation whatsoever, she cried, wetting Shippou's shirt, but he didn't care, giving her as much warmth and comfort he could muster. Beside her, he noticed, she held tightly to a handle of an instrument case, her knuckles growing white by the sheer strength of her grip.

'Her viola,' he thought as he held her closer, patting her back and murmuring words of comfort.

He pulled back once her tears began to slow. "Okaachan," he said softly and she laughed a little. "Shippou-chan don't you feel weird calling me mother when I'm a lot younger than you?" She said.

He smiled, glad she was smiling, if only a little. "No, did you know when you found me I was already fifty years old? So, both then and now, I am older than you, and you will always and forever be my mother Kagome-chan. After all, you took care of me as a kit."

She smiled. "Thank you, Shippou."

"Its okay," he looked at the instrument case, "Okaachan, will you play your viola for me? Like you did back then. You always said it cheered you up to play your instrument."

Suddenly she felt panic swell up inside her. Play her viola? Now? "Now?" She croaked out and Shippou looked at her worriedly.

"You can't? Sorry, Okaachan, you don't have to if you don't want to," he said.

"N-no, I will," she said seeing the disappointment in his eyes. She couldn't upset Shippou, no, she could never upset her little Shippou and besides, she was going to do so after school anyway, why not now? In front of her son.

"Okaachan," he said worriedly as her hand shakily went to the case and unlocked the sides and opening it. He saw her hands shake furiously and he frowned. He put his hand on top of hers, stopping her, "Okaachan, you didn't really go to the past yet and play for us, did you? Not yet anyway."

She forced a shaky smile, "Of course I did, Shippou," She always was a bad liar.

"Then what happened that day you played for us," he said, "If I can remember it clearly and it was five hundred years ago, I'm sure you can remember it since it would be a matter of days with you."

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. What could she say? She hadn't even the faintest clue as to why she brought it to the feudal era, so instead she looked away and chose not to answer. Instead of answering, she decided as she wiped her face off of previous tears, she would play for her son. He was disappointed, that much was obvious. He wanted to hear her play, but she couldn't do it. He wanted to hear the truth, yet she lied. Lips pressed in a thin line, she decided, she would face her fear, if only for her son. It wasn't going to be easy, but this would only be the beginning. She would slowly make her into someone Shippou would be proud of once again.

She gave the disappointed young _man_ a sad smile. "Shippou, my kit," she said a little sadly, "After school at the main gate," she said, voice wavering slightly as she thought if she really could go through with this, "I will be performing. Come and watch me."

Shippou looked at her a little shocked. "No, Okaachan, don't force yourself to play!" Shippou said. Although he was disappointed that she had lied, he didn't want her to push herself if she could not do it yet.

She shook her head. "The plans were made yesterday. Amo, the second year journalist and three of the music school students, of which I've never bothered learning the names of, already arranged it and I cannot back out now," she said, "I will be happy to say that the song I will play this afternoon, is for you, my little kit."

OoO

Kazuki gulped, unsure as to what to make of that encounter of both Higurashi Kagome and Akakaze-Sensei. He had gone up to the roof, having an extra period, to practise his trumpet when he saw Akakaze and Higurashi on the roof together. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if it was for real. He put his hands to his face in despair, unsure what to make of the situation. He was so confused after all. Maybe the two of them were rehearsing for a play. That couldn't be right, could it?

'_No, did you know when you found me I was already fifty years old. So, both then and now, I am older than you, and you will always and forever be my mother Kagome-chan. After all, you took care of me as a kit…'_

He shook his head as those words went through his mind… Akakaze-Sensei sure as hell did not look old so maybe they _are_ practicing for some sort of play. But did they usually use real names in plays?

'_Shippou, my kit, after school at the main gate I will be performing. Come and watch me…'_

Was that true? He saw her viola case beside her and he definitely wanted to hear her play her viola, ever since he learned that there were general Ed. students that did play, he wanted to hear how talented they were… But they were practicing for a play, right? After all didn't Akakaze-Sensei say something about five hundred years ago… that was not possible, right?

'_The plans were made yesterday. Amo, the second year journalist and three of the music school students, of which I've never bothered learning the names of, already arranged it and I cannot back out now. I will be happy to say that the song I will play this afternoon is for you, my little kit.'_

But those were names from this actual school. He knew Amo; she was really annoying with the questions the other day. Argh, he was so confused. Half of it seemed like a play and half of it seemed so real. He messed up his hair in frustration, resisting the urge to pull at it. He looked quite comical. Maybe… he would go to the main gate and see if it was really happening. If it didn't, it was a definite play and if it did… maybe he made up some bits of the conversation… his mind did go haywire sometimes.

"Kazuki, are you alright?" Azuma asked, a little concerned on how Kazuki was acting, "You're not eating."

Kazuki jumped out of his stupor and looked at Azuma. Should he tell him? One second, two… no, definitely not. He'd think he was going insane. Kazuki put on his brightest smile. Hell, he thought he was going insane. "I'm fine, Yunoki. I'm just thinking," he said, "About how the Gen. Ed. Student will fare in this contest."

Azuma smiled. "Ah, so you're worried about her?"

Kazuki blinked and a picture of Kagome in tears came to mind. He shook his head suddenly red in the face, horrified. Why was he thinking about a girl? "Yeah…" he answered lamely, not totally convincing Azuma, and his mind still in utter chaos, "I'm going to go to the roof to practise," he said.

Azuma nodded, "Okay then, and don't overdo yourself."

Kazuki flashed a grin, "Don't worry, I won't."

Maybe he was pushing himself too much if he had started hallucinating.

OoO

Kagome sighed, the wind blowing about her as if to comfort her. "I'm not ready for this," She mumbled, looking at the opened instrument case in front of her. The shiny wood glared back at her in the sunlight, as if begging her to pick up. She mentally sighed. She had to play in front of a big crowd after school and here she was alone and she couldn't even pick up the instrument.

Her mother that morning had begged her not to go to school in her state, but Kagome being Kagome, she did not want to go back to what she unwillingly agreed to. She hated looking like a coward in front of others, so she told her mum that she would be fine… it was just a small nightmare… Right, she knew her mother hadn't bought it since she was yelling like bloody murder that night, but her mum knew she couldn't sway her decision, so she just dejectedly gave her the lunch she had made.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm by myself," she said out loud, "I can do this." And with that, she touched the instrument, and although she hadn't played in about four years, she hadn't lost any knowledge in how to play an instrument. Sure, she would be rusty, but she still knew what to do.

She stared at the viola in her hands, the familiar feeling of how to play coming back to her. Closing her eyes, she got into stance. Holding the bow in her other hand, she slowly brought it to her viola and just laid it there on the first string. She hadn't moved yet, hadn't made a sound.

'My son,' she thought as a stray tear left her eyelid, 'I'll play, if only you would be happy.' And so she did, forcing herself to move the bow, she made music, rusty at first and a little out of tune, but she adjusted to it, the wind making it a little harder for her to play.

Soon, as if it was by magic, she forgot her troubles the wind blowing about her fiercely making her hair fly about as she brought it up a notch. The notes were in tune and what started off to be slow sad music turned into and upbeat tune as it slowly reached the climax of the song.

'_Get off the stage!'_

Kagome's eyes opened in shock as she dropped her viola, although it didn't break on impact as it fell on top of her school blazer that she had put on the floor before she began playing. Her bangs covered her face as she started to hold herself. Tears threatened to fall and the wind calmed around her as if trying to comfort her troubles. She had by this time brought herself to her knees, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably and tears ran restlessly down her face. She knew it.

She couldn't do it.

OoO

Kazuki sighed, rubbing the back of his head, his trumpet case in the other as he made his way to the roof. He was annoyed. He could not get why he could not just forget the encounter he saw with Kagome and Akakaze-Sensei. It was so weird, so odd. He reached for the knob of the door only to be stopped when he heard the sound of music being played. It sounded almost like the violin, but it wasn't. It sounded different.

He looked out the window panel on the side of the door. And he could not look away. The sight was beautiful. Outside he saw the source of one of his problems. Higurashi Kagome. Her hair moved about her in time to the music she was playing. It wasn't something he had heard before. It was sad, but at the same time beautiful. Her tempo started to speed up, the wind gushing around her as if playing with her. It was heart warming to watch. It was beautiful, fantastic… It was…

He was brought out of his reverie when the music stopped and for a moment he thought he was caught, but instead he was suddenly alerted when the bow and viola fell out of her grip and safely onto her school blazer. But all was not well when he looked at her face to see one of horror before her bangs covered her eyes and she was on her knees hugging herself and crying.

Kazuki was confused, but he did not waste any time as he moved quickly and opened the door and making his way to the down hearted girl. He put his instrument case down quietly and went to the girl. Hesitating slightly, his hand moved to pat her back lightly. She didn't react as she let out light sobs.

Kazuki was at a loss in what to do. And he had no experience with girls whatsoever, not to mention a crying one. Thinking back to many shows and movies he had watched previously, he knelt down to her level, his hand still making circle motions on her back.

"Kagome-chan," he said softly, wondering if he should sing like the musicals he watched, but decided against it since he would look rather silly and he was sure that people didn't just randomly sing in the middle of something serious happening, "Are- I mean, what's wrong?" He was going to ask 'Are you okay?' but quickly changed his mind when he saw it was a stupid question to ask.

Kagome sniffed and looked up at Kazuki and it was a heart breaking sight to see the usually fiery girl so sad. Looking for any kind of warmth, Kagome flung herself at Kazuki, surprising the boy as he fell back and onto his butt. Slowly, Kazuki brought his hands around her and held her in a comforting, platonic way.

By the door left open by Kazuki, a pair of eyes narrowed at the sight in anger and somewhat jealousy, fists clenched by their side before he turned away and walked away from the scene.

"I can't do it!" she sobbed into his shoulder, "I can't!"

"What can't you do?" He asked softly, unsure of what else to say.

"I can't play," she said a tone lower as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and sobbed into his chest, "I'm horrible at playing…" she cried out and Kazuki looked at her surprised.

"Now wait a minute," he said pulling her back to look at her, "That's not true! I just heard you play, and you play so beautifully."

She shook her head in denial, not believing his words to be true.

"I'm telling you the truth!" he said, shaking her lightly, trying to get his point across, "I'm telling the truth," he said in a lower voice and Kagome looked at him.

"But-"

Kazuki put a hand on her mouth to stop her from saying another word. "If it's another 'I'm not good at it' I don't want to hear it," he gave her a grin, "That was the most beautiful piece I've ever heard and it can even rival Len's playing any day and that's saying something since he's one of the best in the school." He looked at her critically, "Now, if I put my hand down, you're not going to go into one of those 'I'm not good at this' again, are you?"

She nodded her head, tears by now stopped falling as he treated her like a little child. He grinned and let her mouth go. "Thank you," she said softly and put up a shaky smile. It wasn't enough to get her to start playing fully, but it was enough to make it until the end of her performance at the end of the day.

"Good, now, why are you playing in the first place if it pained you?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "You see, I made this deal and I cannot just back out of it," she said, "I have to play at the main gate. I don't even know what I'm going to play. I don't even know how I got into this mess. I tried so hard to keep away from the music."

"Why?" he said suddenly clueless, "Playing music is fun!"

"Yeah, I know, but…"

They stared at each other before Kazuki brightened up with an idea, "Hey, I'll play for you," He said already opening his trumpet case, "It'll cheer you up!" he said happily, his enthusiasm returning at full force at the thought of playing music.

"But…"

"No buts!" he said as he attached the mouth piece on his trumpet, "I'm willing to play for you, so you have to listen!" he said with a wink. "You have to have fun when you're playing music!"

Kagome chuckled. "Okay, then, Hihara-san…"

"Kazuki," he said suddenly interrupting her.

"Huh?" she said confused at the sudden interruption.

He grinned, "Just call me Kazuki."

"Then, call me Kagome." She said with a small smile.

He nodded and then blew into his trumpet and Kagome smiled, enjoying the music that was being played before her. As she listened she found herself reminiscing into the past when Len had done the same thing for her to cheer her up at times. When she had loved music, before her hatred for it had begun.

And before she knew it, lunch had ended far too quickly.

OoO

"We've been waiting for you." Kagome grimaced when she saw the bullies, AKA the Yunoki cult, standing like as if they were some sort of gang waiting to attack.

"Oh, this is getting juicy," Amo said, already there, "You can really sense the battle atmosphere."

Kagome and Kahoko glared at Amo. "Why do you think we're here?" Kagome said, irritated. After all, if Amo had not appeared, she wouldn't have to play.

Amo laughed nervously, having to be receiving the end of both glares. "I was kidding. _Just_ kidding!"

"Huh? Fuyuumi? What are you doing here?" Kahoko said, making Kagome look away from Amo to see Shoko there.

"Uhm," she said nervously taking a piece of paper out of her bag, "I saw this. It was in my bag."

Kagome blinked and took the paper out of Shoko's hand and read it.

_**To the contest participants,**_

_**Please come to the main gate after school. (You'll witness something very interesting.)**_

Kagome turned and glared at Amo, who she knew would have done this. After all, Kagome was hoping to play for a small audience, for those who bothered to get out of school through the main gate in time and here was Amo advertising it. She laughed very nervously. "…I did it just in case…"

Kagome sighed and rubbed the back of her head. She could already see the other participants coming towards the gate. Grabbing her instrument out of the case she warily looked about her. She should play before too many people came, but even as she thought that she was looking for Shippou, the main person she was actually performing for.

Sighing when she saw quite a crowd gathering, she decided to just play. He might have already appeared and she couldn't see him. "This piece…" she said in a low voice, although most the people around her caught it, "Is one that I made a long time ago and today I'm playing it for someone special. It's called 'Inochi', in other words…," she closed her eyes and put the bow on her viola, "Life."

And so she played. The song she had practiced on the roof earlier before she had collapsed in depression. The wind bounced around her as if enjoying her music and with her eyes closed she could not see how much people she had gathered by just playing. Her notes delicate, reverberating into their bodies and minds, making them feel the meaning of the song and why it was named what it was.

"_You're horrible!"_

A screech was heard as she hit the wrong note. 'Ignore it…' Kagome thought to herself, 'It's the past…' But as she thought that she could not seem to move her bow, her skin suddenly pale and the grip on her bow tightened, turning the knuckles white. 'C'mon Kagome…' she tried to force herself to move. Whispers could be heard around her and Kagome dare not open her eyes to see how many people—

A noise stopped her train of thinking, and she couldn't help but open her eyes to see Kazuki on his trumpet with a grin as he played bits and pieces of the song from what he had heard on the roof during lunch time.

"_You have to have fun…"_

Kazuki's words echoed from their earlier meeting and Kagome closed her eyes a small smile playing on her lips as she went to finish the song. 'He's right,' she thought, 'If I don't… the audience wouldn't enjoy it, themselves.'

"Hey, that sounded really good," Amo said with a smile as soon as it was done.

Keiichi, who was, for once, not asleep, agreed, "Yeah, they complimented each other very well."

Kagome blinked as they spoke with one another. "I agree, it was a cute and beautiful performance." Shoko said, "I was almost worried when she stopped, but it turned out very good."

'I did well?' Kagome thought, dumbfounded.

"Kagome, well done," Kahoko said with a grin, "That was beautiful."

"We won't recognise this!" The Yunoki cult leader suddenly butted in, red-faced.

"That's unfair!" "She's right!" the other two agreed with their leader.

"Huh?" Was all Kagome could really say.

"Wait a minute!" Kazuki said butting in, "It's not Kagome's fault!" No one noticed the way Kazuki said Kagome's first name instead of last and if anyone else did, they didn't comment, "I joined in on my own, so sorry," he said with an expression that would have anyone's legs turn to jelly. "And besides, Yunoki said I had to help them…"

And a vision went over the three girls of a disappointed Yunoki Azuma and they couldn't help but crumble in defeat.

"I've heard you play," Len said to the three girls and Kagome looked over at him surprised. She had forgotten he might've been there, "Shouldn't you be working on your own skills before you rag on about others. What a circus this turned out to be."

Len and Kagome made eye contact and she was at a sudden loss as to what to do. Len looked at her and then at Kazuki and something akin to anger flashed in his eyes, but she wasn't too sure as it was only for a moment. He looked back at her and she was debating what to do: Go over and greet him, or just walk away, but was suddenly glomped out of her mind of thoughts by a small red ball. "Kagome!" came an all too familiar voice of a younger Shippou and seeing her questioning eyebrow, he leaned in and whispered, "I transformed into my younger self to avoid any complication we might have if I were a full grown adult to hug you."

Kagome giggled and kissed his forehead, causing many curious stares as who could the little boy be, especially Len. "Did you listen to my performance then, my little kit?"

He nodded enthusiastically and Kagome smiled. "Thank God, because I don't plan to play again, not yet anyway."

"I see you're finally reunited with your son, miko," a stoic voice said behind her and she froze.

She turned her head to look behind her at the speaker and broke into a smile. "Sesshou-nii!"

There was absolute silence at the front of the school and the Yunoki cult paled to see who she called 'Big brother'. The other students looked from Kagome, to the little child in her arms and then to Sesshoumaru before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**_And that was that. Oh God there was a lot of crying and I wasn't sure if I had overdone it or not. I've never had anyone close to me die, or a really bad experience so I tried to imagine it. I hope it wasn't too overdone. Anyone asking why Shira is acting the way she did in the flashback, you'll have to wait and see, all will be revealed through the story. -laughs maniacally- Well, there's Kagome, she finally managed to play, but that doesn't mean she's happy with music. I think, she puts a happy front to hide away her pain..._**

**_Oh, and I was wondering, does anyone want to be my beta for just the grammatical errors? (Advice from one of my reviewers xD)  
_**

**_Anyways, review review. I'm on a high, finally got a job and with a friend too! Now I can earn money... (I'm all out xD)_**

**_-SxT_**


	7. Measure seven

**_Forgive me for I have not updated in ages, but please understand its hard to juggle school, work, and free time. Anyways, exams finish soon and when that's done I would feel free to update as fast as I can - maybe. Depends on how many jobs I end up with. Anyway, here it is._**

_**Oh yeah, before I forget there's a poll in my profile!**_

**_

* * *

_~ Black Music ~**

**黒い音楽

* * *

Measure seven:**

"Oh my God, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said angrily as Shippou clung onto Kagome as they ran, well, Kagome did, Sesshoumaru just seemed to be gliding, "Did you have to say it like that?" she said exasperatedly.

Sesshoumaru just smirked and Kagome gave out a groan of mortification. Sesshoumaru always did seem like a sadist. She slowed in her pace when she realised that there wasn't anyone behind them, and wiped the sweat off her brow while the other held Shippou. "Did you have to say he was my son while everyone was there?"

"Yeah," Shippou said jumping down, quickly turning back into what he actually looked like this day and age, minus the tail that would always be hidden away from human eyes. "Why would you do that to her?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "What's a big brother if he cannot tease his younger siblings?"

"More like enjoy their pain." Kagome mumbled and Sesshoumaru smirked. "Exactly." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked about her. "Ah…" she said frowning, "Why did we run into the school instead of out? We were right by the main gate."

"Ah, yeah, it seemed like a mob of people came out of nowhere once they saw Sesshoumaru and him saying that I was your son just put some more people to the chase, well, your friends anyway," Shippou said with thought, "I mean a tall person with long silver hair and a famous name kind of does scream out to the crowd 'catch me'."

Kagome sighed. "Anyway," she said, half-heartedly glaring at Sesshoumaru, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to visit in the weekend."

"Change of plans," he said nonchalantly as he followed Shippou as he made his way to the archery room, "Inuyasha's patience is wearing thin. He almost came to your school before I stopped him."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Couldn't he _wait_ a few more days," she mumbled to herself angrily, "What's his problem with me going home, anyway?"

"I fear he has succumbed to his human emotions easily as he has his whole life," at this Kagome looked at him questioningly as they moved into the archery room, "He fears that when you return here that maybe the well might stop working and never allow you to go back."

Kagome froze in her steps before she shook herself out of her stupor. "W-wait," she said running up to Sesshoumaru, "What – I mean how on Earth do you know that?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked at Kagome as he sat on one of the chairs in the room. "Inuyasha admitted this to Sesshoumaru somewhere in the past where they weren't at each other's throats," Shippou joined in.

Kagome looked at him shocked, at both of them in shock. "You mean that you and Inuyasha _actually_ get along for once without fighting?"

Sesshoumaru looked as if he was about to answer before he sighed. "We have company," and as if it were on cue, the door opened with such force that Kagome jumped slightly at the resounding bang as the door swung hard against the wall.

She almost let out a frustrated groan when she saw whom it was standing at the door. "I _really_ don't need this right now?" she mumbled eyeing the intruder before she spoke up, "What do you want Len?" she said aggravated.

Len looked back from Sesshoumaru, Akakaze-Sensei and then to Kagome before deciding to ignore Shippou and the billionaire in favour of questioning Kagome. "_Just_ what the hell did you do in four years to get yourself a son?" he said angrily, "Is that why you left? Why you stopped playing?"

Kagome stood up angrily, spinning around to face him fully. She couldn't believe this! He had the nerve to bust in here and act like this to her in front of her adoptive son and surrogate brother. "I think that is none of your business," she said tightly.

A growl and a figure suddenly standing in front of her stopped any response Len was going to provide. Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the person that caused Kagome such anger and distress. "You will remove yourself from my presence before I do that for you," he growled in warning.

"Come now, Sesshoumaru," Akakaze-Sensei said putting a hand on his tense shoulder, all the while giving Len a disapproving stare, "Try not to threaten my students. I still do want them in one piece."

A mischievous glint appeared in the fox's features hearing Len's next sentence. "I just want to know how a child came into Kagome's presence calling him her son," he said with a resigned sigh.

"Oh, that's easy, it is Kagome's and my son," he said with a wink before Kagome sent him a horrified look, whilst Len stood rooted in the same spot. His history teacher and Kagome…?

"Shippou!" she said too horrified with the fact her son just stated they had a relationship together. She shivered.

"Relax, it was just a joke," he said, not getting any amused expressions, "Oh c'mon! Can't you guys take a joke? I only wished to lighten the mood."

"Don't bother speaking, kit," Sesshoumaru said rather coldly. He had not liked the joke at all.

Shippou rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I'm not a child anymore, Sesshoumaru, so don't call me 'kit'."

Kagome blinked. "Does that mean you want me to stop calling you that, Shippou?" she asked worriedly.

"No!" Shippou said, looking abhorred by the idea and Sesshoumaru's smug satisfaction was on his face as Shippou made a face and hissed at Sesshoumaru's figure to 'Shut up', although the man hadn't said a word, only allowing an eyebrow to raise at Shippou's words.

Len stood by the door, suddenly feeling forgotten as the three of them talked amongst themselves. Len moved to speak again when Sesshoumaru pinned him with a harsh glare causing Len to glare back. Billionaire or not, Sesshoumaru would not stop him from talking to his childhood friend. He almost laughed bitterly. Right. Friend.

"Anyway," Shippou said with a fox like grin as he stretched his muscles, "Inuyasha is awaits you in your humble abode." He turned to Len, "Sorry, kid, but I have to agree with Sesshoumaru about leaving us be for now. Don't worry, you can ask Kagome questions next time you see her… should she choose to answer, however, is up to her," he turned back to Kagome. "I'll go fetch your son and wait in the limo," he said with a wink and skipped away.

Sesshoumaru gave one last glare to Len before he turned his head to look at his little sister. "Miko," she mentally sighed. He only used that name when he was up to something or aggravated, "Come, my brother awaits."

Kagome rubbed her temples as he walked away, not even passing Len a glance as he walked by him. Kagome looked at her older brother's back before turning to Len, whose expression was in a practiced mask.

She sighed. "See you, Len," she said as she rushed after her brother. Kagome never realised how much he was really holding back as he turned to look at her retreating back, did not notice his clenched fists, knuckles growing white by sheer force, nor did she notice his grim expression, one of hurt as the little boy of whom she called a son ran into her arms happily calling her 'mum'.

OoO

"Inuyasha!" she said – yelled more like it – when she saw him seated under the Goshinboku tree, "Why couldn't you wait a couple more days?"

"Feh!" he said turning his head to the side stubbornly, "I heard there was a shard up North. There are two more shards to go and I refuse to wait when someone else could take the shard for themselves."

Kagome's left eye twitched, but before Kagome could say anything, Shippou put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see him holding out her instrument case, "Take this with you," he said with a small smile, "You might need it."

"What?" she said slightly confused as she took the case in a dazed state. Sesshoumaru came out from inside her house holding her backpack.

"Who is this brat, anyway?" Inuyasha said gruffly, eyeing Shippou with suspicion.

"It saddens me that you do not remember your own kit, half-breed," Sesshoumaru said as he put the backpack onto Kagome's back, who – frankly – didn't know what was happening. Were they telling her she _must_ go back now?

"That's Shippou?" Inuyasha said, astounded to see the grown up version of the kit in his little group.

"So, what of it?" Shippou said poking his tongue out.

"Kagome," Kagome tore her gaze off Inuyasha and Shippou and looked at Sesshoumaru. He gave her one of those rare smiles that he reserved for her and Rin, "You will discover that you will find the last two shards quicker than anticipated, but also that there will be challenges that you, yourself have to go through."

There was something he wasn't saying and it was starting to worry her. "Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" she said with a worried frown, "Tell me what happens once I finish the jewel?"

"That," Shippou said as he ruffled his adoptive mother's hair, "Is something we cannot say. I'm sorry 'Kaa-san."

"And why the hell not?" she asked with a pout. She was really worried about what might happen.

"Knowledge is a powerful thing, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, "What we know today, may different tomorrow if you know what's going to happen and change it. It's the trials that life presents that makes you who you are today.

Kagome didn't want to acknowledge that she wasn't allowed to know, but she knew she had to. "Oy! Hurry up," Inuyasha's voice broke through her thoughts. "You're wasting time, wench!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be off first," she said giving Sesshoumaru and Shippou a hug each, "See you guys later!" And with that she jumped down the well and closed her eyes as she welcomed the feeling of the well's magic.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" A feminine voice said startling the three men as Inuyasha was about to jump.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked and then he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, who seemed to be gaping, "Not a word, Half-breed."

That seemed to bring him back. "Keh!" And he jumped down the well, a blue light enshrouding him taking him to the feudal era.

OoO

"Jeez, it's already the end of cherry blossom season," Kanazawa Sensei said disappointedly as one of the pink petals of a tree fell onto his hand. "I haven't even been to a hanami, yet."

"Kanazawa Sensei," Kahoko said with a slight frown, "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Hmm? What should you start with?" Kanazawa Sensei said looking as her, "… Don't ask me that."

Kahoko bristled. "What do you mean 'don't ask me'? Aren't you the co-ordinator?" she said with a frown.

Kanazawa Sensei gave a sigh. "Yeah, but that's just a title." He said, "Look, why don't you just ask the perpetrator that actually brought you into this mess?" he suggested.

"The perpetrator…" Kahoko repeated as the image of Lili and his smile came into view in her mind and she leaned forward in acquiescence. "Oh, this is hopeless…"

"Well, why don't you just choose a piece after the theme is announced?" he said as a slight breeze pushed passed them, "It's either that or you ask the other contestants what kind of music they use for practice. They might help you."

Kahoko frowned. "The others…?" she sighed. "But I'm not very close with any of them."

"Wha…? What about Tsukimori," Kanazawa Sensei suggested and she felt her doom with just those words. "You two are the same age and you play violin…?"

"N-n-no way!" she instantly declined, "Not him!"

"Hmm?" A strong breeze blew their way causing the petals of the Cherry blossoms to come their way. Kanazawa Sensei suddenly had a bright idea, "What about we have a hanami?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, the Music Building is also called Sakura Building, and there're lots of cherry blossom trees behind it," he suggested with a smile, "They're turning green now, but they're still beautiful."

'A hanami, huh?' she thought to herself before she realised something. "But can we do that on campus?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fi-"

"Kanayaaaaan!" Kazuki's loud voice penetrated the air and he jumped the music teacher making them fall onto the ground, startling Kahoko.

"Oh no," Yunoki said as he watched the two, "Are you alright, Hino?"

And so, after informing the two other contestants about a hanami being at six o'clock that evening, he assigned Kagome to tell the others. And so she did, having no other choice but to tell the others since Kanazawa Sensei told her she'd have to perform a party trick for every contestant that wasn't going.

And it all came down to one contestant.

"… Hanami?" Len said, unhappy with the idea, "I'm not obligated to go."

"I'm begging you," she said, although she felt slightly annoyed that he declined so quickly, "He said that it's mandatory. You're always practicing, right? Think of it as taking a breather."

"You're on your own," he said as he slammed the door in her face.

Her eye twitched before she exploded. "What the heck was that! 'I'm not obligated to go'," she said doing a poor imitation of his voice, "Oh, he's such a jerk!" It was obvious that she was thoroughly annoyed.

The door opened again, showing an irritated Len, "Shut up!" And the door slammed in her face again. 'He… heard,' was the only thing running in her mind before she sighed miserably and walked away from the practice room.

"Geez, what am I supposed to do," she said to herself as she rubbed her head.

'_You've got to perform a party trick if they don't show…'_

Kanazawa's words haunted her and she gave out another dejected sigh. 'I guess I've got no choice,' she thought, 'I'll have to ask him again.' She turned around and walked back to the practice room.

"What did you say to me?" A loud voice said, almost making her stumble back, "Say it again, Punk!"

She blinked from her spot and was quite alarmed to see two guys surrounding Len. "I'm just saying," Len said, looking as if he could be doing something more important at the moment, "If you want to participate in the contest that badly, you should take it up with the school and not me." He sighed, "In any case, I don't think me withdrawing from the contest would get you a spot."

'Ugh, fuel on fire,' Kahoko thought and was alarmed when the other student suddenly pushed his into the wall, holding him up by the collar.

Panicking she grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a vase, and threw the contents of it drenching the three guys in water.

"Hino…?"

"What the hell?" The guy turned to her and she could almost see the rage of fires in his eyes.

"G-girls against violence?" she said nervously as if that made up for why she threw water and flowers at them.

"How are you going to make this up to me, huh?" The guy suddenly pushed her and she fell to the ground making the vase crack and cut her fingers.

"Owww…" she said and looked at her fingers, "Oh no…" she mumbled when she saw the blood. Len caught sight of the blood and his eyes widened.

"Whatever, you tripped on your own," the other guy said and the two of them walked away quickly to avoid any more trouble if a teacher were to come by.

"Show me," Len said forcefully moving quickly and taking her hand into his own as he examined her wounds.

"I-I'm fine," she said, wondering why he taking such a small cut seriously, "Its not that deep, really."

When she saw him take off his tie and start to wrap it around her hand, she tried to pull back. "Don't do that! You'll ruin your tie!" she said and managed to free her hand, only to have it pulled back to him.

"Don't these fingers play the violin," he said so seriously that she let him wrap his tie around her hand.

'So the violin means that much, huh?' she said as she watched him wrap her fingers in his tie before getting up and taking her to the infirmary.

OoO

"_Get away from Len!" A fourteen-year-old girl screeched running into a fight of boys not caring if she was going to get hurt. If only she could get Len out, she would be happy._

"_Get away from us, bitch!" The words coming out of a thirteen-year-old should have never been and Len wondered briefly where he learned such language before someone punched him in the stomach and he bent over in pain as air was knocked out of him. They pushed Kagome away, but she got up again ignoring the pain in her legs and hands._

_Her eyes widened when she saw a punch heading Len's way. "No!" she said standing in front of him, only to get punched in the cheek when she got in the way of his hits._

"_Kagome!" Len yelled out in panic and he stood up protectively over her sobbing form, "Why did you come? Run!"_

_She shook her head a 'no'. "You didn't do anything," she said, as tears fell down her face in pain. After all, it was the first time she'd ever been punched. The guys who had been bullying Len suddenly looked nervous at hitting a girl._

_Len looked murderously at the boys that dare hit his friend. _His_ Kagome. A while later, they were running for their lives._

"_Kagome," he said softly, bending down to her level and he lifted her chin so he could look at her face. He frowned when he saw a bruise already forming and he touched it softly only to have her wince at the contact. "I'll kill them," he said, and he was getting up to do just as he said but was stopped from pursuing them when she grabbed his hand._

_He let out a soft sigh and then frowned when he saw the scrapes on her hands and arms and legs and he instantly felt guilty knowing that it was probably his fault. How she found out about this one fight, he'd never know._

"_C'mon," he said tenderly as he helped her up, "Let's get these bandaged. You have to be careful, especially with your hands. You won't be able to play well like that."_

_She sniffled and pouted. "Well, you have to be careful too," she said, "If you get into another fight with the boys I won't hesitate to come to your rescue again!"_

_He chuckled lightly at her fiery attitude, "Okay, I won't lift a finger against another, just so you won't hurt yourself."_

OoO

Len sighed as a memory long forgotten made its way back to his head. He shook his head. He felt slightly guilty for the wounds on Kahoko's hands. He wondered how he could make it up to her, after all if she had not come, he'd probably be beaten into a pulp. He had subconsciously kept his word from that day and had never lifted a finger against anyone ever again. Instead, he just verbally fought with them.

Suddenly, as if by chance he remembered about the hanami and he grimaced. If that made the girl happy, then he would go.

OoO

"Wow," Kahoko said as they all met at the designated time and place for the hanami. "It's so beautiful!"

"Hey, Kahoko," Kazuki said and Kahoko turned to him with a happy smile, "What happened to that friend of yours? The one that's always with you? You know, Kagome."

"Hm? Kagome?" Len looked at her when he heard the name of the girl that seemed to be on his mind (albeit causing him more problems than its worth) since the last week. "She's stuck with a disease I think. According to the teacher, she's a really sick girl, that's why she had to transfer schools."

Len raised a brow. Sick? That can't be right. She looked perfectly fine last time she saw him. There was a seriously something wrong with the picture. And then Akakaze Sensei and Sesshoumaru came into his mind, both of who were in the archery room. Maybe they had something to do with it.

"Hm? Are you talking about Lady Kagome," a feminine voice said causing them all to jump at the unexpected voice.

They followed the voice's sound only to find themselves looking upon the branches of the cherry blossom tree. There lay lazily across the branch was a beautiful lady who resembled Kagome a little. She wore a traditional kimono the blended well with the cherry blossoms in the tree and she had a lazy smile upon her face.

"Well, this was an unexpected surprise," Yunoki said, smiling pleasantly at the woman who looked to be in her young twenties.

"You know Kagome?" Kazuki asked the pretty lady, "And how she's always sick?"

She blinked slowly before a pout adorned her face, "You mean she's not here today?" she said disappointed, "And I made it all the way here just to see Lady Kagome. Now I have to wait a couple of weeks."

"W-why do you call her L-lady Kagome?" Shoko inquired shyly.

She smiled down at the girl. "Because she's a special person to me, to -"

"Rin! That's where you were," Akakaze Sensei said suddenly running into their little gathering. He bowed to everyone, "I'm sorry if she's been a bit of trouble." He turned to the woman now known as Rin. "Get down here! Do you know that the house is in uproar because you upped and left without so much as a word?"

She pouted and sat up, but had not gotten down from her branch. "But I wanted to see Lady Kagome. It's been _so_ long since I last saw her," she said tears gathering in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"But she's obviously not here, Rin!" Shippou said, getting slightly annoyed that she wasn't already down on the ground, "If you wanted to come see her, you should've last week! And why do you think she would be here this time of night!"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't let me out of the house!" she huffed angrily, crossing her arms and refusing to get down. "And I heard that she was playing her viola, so I wanted to hear it, and she's the best player I know and when I heard about this little gathering about music contestants I assumed she would be here!"

"Rin," he said with a little warning in his voice.

"Wait," Len said suspiciously, "You heard her play before?"

"Of course," she said as if it were obvious, "She's played for us -"

"Rin!" Akakaze interrupted before she could say anything else, "Remember what she told you last time you saw her?" At her slow nod, realisation entered her expression as her mouth opened into an 'oh'. "Now get down before I call Sesshoumaru!"

She sighed and jumped off her branch and onto the floor with ease. She smiled at the contestants and teacher. "Anyway, it was nice meeting all of you," she said with a small giggle and Shippou just rubbed his temples.

"Anyway, enjoy your hanami, and sorry for interrupting your little party," Shippou said with a small wave and guided Rin away.

There was silence for a while, before Kahoko said, "Well, that was weird."

* * *

**_Anyway, I thank the people who have reviewed and kept with me thus far. It makes me happy to know that people really love my story and they also give me some tips xD. It makes a person so much happier to know that she can make people enjoy her story. Anyway, i should get back to studying Japanese and Food Technology since those are my next two exams. Wish me luck people!  
_**

_**Oh yeah, before I forget a 'hanami' for those who don't know it literally means 'Flower Viewing' - **_花見　_**that's the kanji. It's where people would sit under the Sakura trees to watch the cherry blossoms, they often have a picnic of some kind or booze and drinks lol.**_

_**-SxT  
**_


	8. Measure eight

_**Oh dear lord. Sorry guys. The net stopped working in mid-October (around there) and I haven't been able to update 'til now. Don't kill me. Lol, but yeah. And guess what? I'll be starting Uni next month! Oh, yippee! -cough- Anyway, here's the next chapter...

* * *

**_

**Black Music**

**黒い音楽

* * *

**_**Measure Eight:**_

Kahoko stood by the shelves in stunned silence as she watched the soccer player Ryotaro play the piano with the best quality that she'd ever heard. It surprised her to no end, the beautiful playing of one such as him, who had always helped her and now she knew why he understood music so well. Why he always knew what to say.

"It's Chopin's _Fantasie Impromptu,_" an old man said behind her with a kind smile. She turned her head to look at him, "He's doing a pretty spectacular rendition."

"Huh?" Kahoko said, too overwhelmed to say anything at finding out the fact that Ryotaro played the piano.

A slam caught her attention and she looked back at a flustered soccer player. "Hino? What are you doing here?" he said, unable to say anything else, and a bit embarrassed at being caught playing.

"Uh? Oh, I just happened to pass by," Kahoko said with a smile, "I had no idea you played the pi-" She was suddenly cut off as Ryotaro slammed his fist above her head on the wall behind her and hovered over her.

"Don't tell anybody about what you just saw," he said seriously that Kahoko had to wonder why.

"…You mean the piano," she said a bit worriedly.

Ryotaro let a sigh before he said, "…Please…" And the look he gave her, Kahoko could not refuse.

XxX

"What's wrong Hihara?" Azuma said as he walked up to his friend lying on the ground staring at the clouds.

"Yunoki…" he said as he caught sight of his purple haired friend. "Practice totally drained me," he said childishly as he held the trumpet across his chest, "I'm so hungry."

"What are you talking about," Azuma said with a smile, shaking his head slightly at his friend's antics.

There was a comfortable silence for a while before Kazuki decided to speak up. "Hey, y'know, I didn't think the rounds would start so fast," Kazuki said watching as the clouds drifted slowly across the blue sky. A warm breeze passed them both.

"True," Azuma said as he put one of his long tresses behind his left ear as the wind passed them by to stop it flying about, "It's a pretty tight schedule and we have to choose a piece that takes the theme into account."

"That's right! The theme!" Kazuki said leaning up a bit from his spot, "'A beginning'…" Kazuki turned to Azuma with a horrified look, "And what about the dress code? Do you think everybody would be in formal wear? This sucks. I hate formal wear. I wonder if I can wear jeans."

"I don't think jeans would be appropriate…"

"Even my expensive, special pair?"

"… Special, huh?"

XxX

It was the day before the first selection. Len had seen Kahoko practice with Ryotaro a few times before Shoji, a first year, had offered to be her accompanist. To say it was a surprise when he saw that Ryotaro knew how to play. And Kagome hadn't been at school these last two weeks either. This was proved when he had overheard a conversation between to female teachers feeling sorry for her. Len was starting to believe she might be sick since she had been away for this long. He had seen Rin throughout the couple of weeks, only she was chased by Akakaze Sensei before he could ask her about Kagome.

Len was making his way to the music building when a red blur had passed him, of whom he recognised to be a 'friend' of Kagome's upon his second meeting with her. Although, why she'd want a friend that called her 'wench' he didn't know. Len didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he followed the silver haired teenager, curious as to why he seemed to be frantic and in a hurry to get to the archery rooms. And that's when he remembered what the conversation between Kagome and the silver haired boy.

'_Inuyasha, why are you here now? I said I wouldn't be back for another week!'_

'_Feh, like hell I'm going to wait! You're needed over there more than here, wench. I only let you off yesterday because you felt it was so damn important to be in school.'_

A week… She had been gone a week later. Was he the reason why Kagome wasn't back yet? Why everyone thought she was sick? His pace quickened a bit and he realised that they were headed to the archery room. Akakaze Sensei… He must be in it too, as well as the famous Sesshoumaru. He almost let out a growl. He hated it when he didn't know things. Especially when it included Kagome.

His pace slowed when he heard the unmistaken voice of Kagome's brash friend's yelling.

"Amnesia, Shippou! She's got amnesia!" His yell was frantic and panicked. Len stopped where he was not needing to go any closer seeing how loud he was yelling. "Fuck, why didn't you warn us? You obviously knew what was going to happen! You lived the past for heaven's sake! You should've warned us and now she's asking for this-this 'Len' guy! She remembers _none_ of us!"

Len froze. Were they… were they talking about Kagome? She had amnesia and now she's calling for him? Len? He almost wanted to run in there and demand them to take him to her. Kagome was in obvious distress according to what he heard, although he didn't really understand all of it.

"And if I did warn you," the soft voice of the history teacher made its way known, "What would you do? It was the only way to get the last jewel shard, Inuyasha. If you had known, the battle might have gone longer and one of the others might have had their memory lost. At least, with this I know Kagome will be able to recover. Had I told you someone else might have gotten amnesia and I wouldn't have known whether they'd get their memory back."

At least Len knew for sure they were talking about Kagome now. And he was slightly worried since Kagome did mention she replaced music with fighting skills. It seemed they were in some kind of 'battle' that made her forget. "Oh, don't mess with me, fox! _Not_ now!" He heard a rustle of clothing and a thud followed by a groan.

"I've had five hundred years to get stronger, Inuyasha. It would be useless to attack now."

"But Kagome's your mother!"

A growl was heard. And Len couldn't comprehend whether they were talking about his Kagome anymore. He wasn't even sure if either was right in the head. Five hundred years? What were they on about? And how was it possible for an eighteen year old to be a mother of a teacher. Although it did explain the horrified look Kagome gave Akakaze Sensei when he announced they were together with a son.

"I know that Inuyasha! You think I don't know. She took care of me as a kit, so I would care for her as a kit would for his own mother!"

"Fuck, then tell me, how do we get her memory back?"

Suddenly, out of no where, Akakaze Sensei was in front of Len and before he could grasp what was going on, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, dragged into the archery room and thrown into the chest of Kagome's silver haired friend.

"Use him," Akakaze Sensei said dryly, "I never said I wasn't going to tell you. If you had just calmed down and asked nicely it would have been easier. She's asking for Len, so give her Len. She's back on the shrine grounds, right?" Inuyasha had his mouth in a tight straight line. "Inuyasha, he's Kagome's good friend believe it or not, he would eventually know everything, especially when her memories back."

He looked at Len, before the rich teenager could protest. "Don't worry, you'll be back tomorrow in time for the first round. You'll be taking Kagome with you. She has to go back to school anyway and you _will_ rid her any fear she has of preforming and of the stage. She'll tell you everything soon since it's fresh on her mind," Shippou grimaced as if he remembered a bad memory.

He shook his head. "Go, I'll give an excuse to the teacher's of why you left so early. Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked at him, grumpily, not liking the fact the kit that was in his care was ordering him around like this. "If you truly love Kagome you _will_ bring Len to her." Len tensed at that. This boy and Kagome…

"Feh," Inuyasha didn't answer and looked at Len, "Fine, I'll take the pretty boy." Len, being a person of high patience, ignored the insult.

"Good," Akakaze Sensei said whilst rubbing his temples, "Because good God, both of you are already giving me a large headache."

XxX

Len looked up at the long steps to the shrine grounds. Inuyasha jumped ahead of him and he looked back, "Hurry up, damn it. Kagome's waiting."

Len let a sigh out and followed the silver haired boy up the stairs. "Inuyasha, is that you?" a young boy's voice broke the tense silence as they neared the top. "Kagome still doesn't remember you. Are you sure you want to go back in there? She might accidentally blast you again."

"It's okay, brat," Inuyasha replied just as Len made it all the way to the top to see Inuyasha ruffling the young boy's hair, "I've brought the guy she's asking for, so it should be no problem."

"Len?" The boy turned to where the teenager was standing and he gave a bright smile, "So, you the guy she's asking for. C'mon," he said tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve and beckoning Len over, "Let's go inside. Kagome's upstairs in her room. I'm Souta, by the way, Kagome's younger brother."

"Younger brother…" To be honest Len never knew that she had a younger brother. Maybe that was because she always lived her dad, hardly visited her mother.

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "C'mon, I'll bring you to her." Len followed silently, unsure of what else to do. He didn't know what to expect really. What ever she had been doing was obviously dangerous. It surprised him that no one realised that she wasn't actually sick. But now she was, if you could call amnesia being sick. He walked up the stairs and the boy pointed to a door, Inuyasha already in the lounge room downstairs. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Mum will be up later with snacks." And with that, the boy left Len to his own devices.

Len put his hand on the knob, slightly apprehensive on what he would find. Sighing, he forced himself to get together and turned the knob. There, seated by the window in her room was Kagome, her head and arms bandaged. He noticed slight bruises on her arms and neck and he frowned. What on Earth had she been doing?

She turned, hearing the door open and a smile lit up her face. "Len!" she said happily, she got up and threw herself at him. Len quickly opened his arms to catch her and it gave him a sense of nostalgia. She sobbed. "You said you wouldn't be back for a month!" His mind grew blank before he realised why she said that. At least now he knew what memories she remembered. She remembered from when he left four years ago, the last time he saw her.

"It's… been four years, Kagome…" Len said softly and she shook her head, refusing to acknowledge it. "Kagome…" he said softly, pulling her back and made her look at him, "What happened?"

"I don't want to perform again!" she said, tears falling relentlessly, "I'm a disappointment. They hated my playing! My playing is bad luck. If-if… dad wouldn't... he's gone. Dad's gone…"

Len's eyes widened uncharacteristically. "No, Kagome, you're a beautiful player… It's not your fault your dad is gone. Why would you think that?" She shook her head, refusing to talk. He hugged her close and she sobbed into his shirt, "Kagome… What happened?"

He realised he couldn't be strict as he previously thought to be when he wanted answers. Her mentality was back to her fourteen-year-old self, only this time, she was fragile. She had been broken. The one in his memory always smiled, loved playing her viola, and would do anything to protect him as he would do for her. Even weeks before she was strong willed and didn't let anyone push her around. She was… she was broken and now he wanted to know what had happened more than ever, if only just to fix her, to heal the broken pieces.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles and walked into her room, lowering them both on the bed in a seated position with her on his lap. "You know Kagome, if I was to choose one person to play for me forever, it would be you," he said holding her close, "Your playing holds feelings, emotions and something else that captures others where mine could never reach. I don't know what happened that day that made you leave me without a word for four years, but I do know that now I have a chance to fix things."

She wasn't crying anymore, but nor did she let go. He let her be, knowing that she needed the comfort. "Has it…" she said in a low voice into his shirt, "Has it really been four years?"

He resisted letting out a sigh. "Yes. It has."

"And I never once saw you?"

"You left before I came back and without a trace," he replied, "I only found you this year, Kagome."

"That's because I made it so," a voice said behind him and Len turned his head to see the irritating (to him) billionaire, Sesshoumaru. "If I had let you find her, everything from five hundred years ago would have been different with the Shikon and our meetings. I could not afford to let that to happen. And the fact that she would break beyond repair once she saw you."

"And what the hell –"

A gasp interrupted Len's speech and he looked back to see a shocked Kagome. Kagome on the other hand, had just remembered a scene including poison, whips and bones and one very big dog.

"You… You've tried to kill me," she exclaimed standing quickly, fearful and quickly trying to put as much distance as possible.

There was silence for a bit before Inuyasha decided to break it with his own exclamation (who had followed Sesshoumaru up the stairs after getting impatient waiting). "And why the hell does she remember you're first meeting when I've known her longer?!"

Len looked incredulously at both boys before he realised the twitching dog ears above Inuyasha's head, he might've thought they may have been fake if it weren't for the fact he couldn't see any human ears on him.

"You… You tried to kill me too… before…" Kagome scrunched up her face trying to remember before a large headache attacked her. Len was quickly by her side when she swayed a little.

"Don't force your memories to come back to you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, ignoring her feared look. He didn't even look at her in the face, for every time he did, it slightly hurt the once stoic demon that she could not remember him, "It'll come back to you with time."

"What is going on?" Len said, deciding now he wanted answers, "Why did you think she would break beyond repair once she saw me then, when she clearly isn't doing so now?"

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh as if explaining to Len the details was the most troublesome thing in the world, and to him, it probably was. "Kagome has gone through many experiences in her life that's made her mentally stronger. Although she does not remember it, her body and heart does and therefore, she's able to face it without breaking down as she would have four years ago."

Len narrowed his eyes. "And what are these experiences?"

"That's not for us to say," Shippou said, coming into the room. "Kagome will choose to answer that question when she remembers all, or at least most of it." He smiled at Kagome sadly, unable to call her mother, for the poor girl would freak out. It hurt him that she could not remember. He walked up to the slightly fearful and confused girl. "Kagome…" he ignored Len's glare and reached for her neck and pulled a jewel hanging off of a string into her vision, "See this? Kagome, you have to protect it with your life. You cannot let others steal it, or touch it. Or else the world is doomed, alright?"

"Why?" she asked him, confused of why a jewel would be the destruction of the world.

"Because it holds power that both demons and humans alike would be after," he glanced at Sesshoumaru before looking back at Kagome, "I'm sure you remember that neither of the men behind me is human or full human anyway." Kagome nodded slowly.

"What?" Len thought that Shippou was officially crazy and would've continued to think he was crazy, until he saw Inuyasha's ears again.

"You have to understand that this jewel grants one wish, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as Shippou secured the jewel around her neck, "However, if the wish is selfish it will have negative effects on the user and the world. Nevertheless, if it's a selfless wish the jewel will finally disappear from this world and will no longer be a burden to you."

"An… unselfish wish," suddenly a headache hit her and she put a hand to her forehead in pain. "This… jewel has caused so much… sorrow."

"Yes… it has. It's brought every one of your friends that's travelled with you some sort of grief."

There was some sort of silence. No one knowing what to say. Len held Kagome, unsure of what was going on. "Sensei, why aren't you at school?" he asked after he realised that he was there when he was meant to be on the school grounds, technically teaching his class history.

"Oh, that's easy," Shippou said with a fox-like grin, "Rin came around again and I had to send her home, so a substitute is teaching in my place."

"That girl…" Sesshoumaru said with a twitch to his eye.

Shippou laughed. "Oh, come on, don't be a mean, big doggie. It's because you have her leashed up indoors most the time that she's as troublesome as she is," Shippou said with a big grin, "So, you brought the trouble upon yourself."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple in annoyance. "You shouldn't be laughing, fox. You're the one dealing with her when she appears on the campus."

"Wait, you mean that brat is still alive, even after five hundred years!" Inuyasha exclaimed, surprised with the fact the human child in his era was still living. Her face came into his mind and he briefly wondered if she was any different to what she was like then.

"Five hundred years…?" Len said slowly and Kagome blinked in confusion at the odd conversation she was having and listening to this day.

Shippou stared at his student a bit before he rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, it can't be hard! You heard already we weren't human," Shippou said, speaking to him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Couldn't you have figured out that non-human creatures have a longer life span than humans?"

Len raised a brow. "But five hundred years?"

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Haven't you been listening in class about the myths and legends of demons?"

"You mean the silly stories you tell in class," he said with an unbelievable tone, "You mean those were the truth."

Sesshoumaru instantly glared at Shippou, "Have you been saying things that you shouldn't be, fox?"

Shippou laughed nervously. "Of course not, Sesshoumaru. I would _never_ tell stories of our journey to a class of second and third year students."

Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched with annoyance when Shippou said that. He hit Shippou on the top of his head, who over exaggerated with the pain and Inuyasha staring wide eyed at the action, since the Sesshoumaru he knew would probably kill Shippou if something displeased him.

"Oh, I remember now…" she said slowly, "The word 'sit'," A crash was heard, "…Subdues you."

Shippou, who was trying to hold in his laughter, laughed out loud at Inuyasha who was cursing from his spot on the ground, whilst Sesshoumaru held a smirk. Kagome got up, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know the word 'sit' would actually—" Another crash and more muffled curses, "Oh no, sorry! Sorry!"

Shippou fell on the ground in laughter and Sesshoumaru chuckled at Kagome's flustered look. Len just stared at the scene in confusion. Another crash was heard.

"God damn! Just stop saying the damn word!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

**_Ｉ'ｍ　ｎｏｔ　ｓｕｒｅ　ｉｆ　Ｉ'ｍ　ｈａｐｐｙ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ，　ｂｕｔ　Ｉ　ｇｕｅｓｓ　ｗｅ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ　ｍａｋｅ　ｄｏ．Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews in the last chapter. It makes me happy to know that people are still reading this and looking out for me. I is very happy! Anyway, review! Is it good? Bad? Or needs work?_**

_**-SxT**_


End file.
